Rosa Negra
by Miaka-ELA
Summary: Gina era uma garota dócil e gentil mas o convívio com os gêmeos a tornou “agitada”, alguém que nunca mede as conseqüências de seus atos. Seu alvo favorito: um certo loiro sonserino..
1. Reencontro

_**Avisos:**_

Eu sempre quis fazer uma fic em que Gina fosse uma pessoa forte e arisca, e minha maior fonte de inspiração foi a Gina criada por Angelina Michelle em Análise Frontal. Angelina, dedico essa fic a você!

– Ignorem o que ocorre com os gêmeos no 5º livro.

– Gina está com seus 15 anos de idade, fazendo o 5º ano da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Seu irmão Rony, junto com Harry, Hermione e Draco estão no 6º ano e os gêmeos estão no 7º ano.

– A guerra já aconteceu, terminou com a vitória da Ordem e de Harry.

– O que estiver entre aspas são os pensamentos dos personagens.

**Primeira Capa: i12 . photobucket . com / albums / a227 / loucosporanime / rosanegra1.jpg**

**Segunda Capa: i12 . photobucket . com / albums / a227 / loucosporanime / caparosanegrahalfhi.jpg**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – Reencontro**

Passou–se um mês desde o início do ano letivo na escola de Magia. Gina se sentia entediada enquanto levantava o rosto e observava a noite pela janela no alto do corredor mal iluminado. Ela estava escondida nas sombras, encostada a uma pilastra no caminho próximo às masmorras que dão acesso ao salão comunal da Sonserina.

Ela acordou de seu transe ao escutar passos vindos pelo correto, ficando alerta.

"Oba, meu alvo se aproxima, só pode ser ele! Ah, como eu senti saudades! Ih, me empolguei tanto que me esqueci de pensar em algo pra aprontar com ele. Bom, o jeito vai ser improvisar!"

A jovem ruiva saiu de seu esconderijo logo que Malfoy passou pela sua frente.

– Boa noite minha doninha!

Malfoy sentiu um leve arrepio, sorriu maldosamente e se virou, encarando a jovem por alguns segundos que pareceram minutos.

– Tsc, tsc tsc. O que a minha ovelhinha grifinória favorita faz a esta hora por aqui? Isso tudo foi saudades! Você pode se dar muito mal, ruivinha!

Ele sacou a sua varinha. Gina foi mais rápida, e, antes que ele pudesse lhe lançar algum feitiço, ela gritou:

– Expelliarmus! Hahaha, você é patético, Malfoy; É por isso que eu sempre te faço de bobo!

Malfoy estava furioso por ter sido desarmado tão facilmente e, sem pensar duas vezes, simplesmente pulou em cima de Gina, pegando sua varinha de volta. Sem sair de cima e com o rosto assustado dela bem próximo ao seu, sussurrou–lhe de forma bem suave ao seu ouvido:

– Sabe Virgínia, eu já estou cansado de você aprontar comigo. Eu sei que também não lhe dou trégua, mas paciência tem limite. Nunca peguei realmente pesado com você porque eu não faço isso com garotas, mas da próxima vez...

Gina ficou furiosa, não lhe deu tempo de terminar a frase porque lhe deu uma forte joelhada nas partes baixas.

Draco se contorceu em dor no chão e furioso, gritou:

– Ah, sua miserável; vai ter volta! Eu te pego...

Ela saiu sorrindo, rindo alto rumando para a torre da Grifinória. Mas se assustou ao entrar pelo retrato da mulher gorda e notar que Rony a aguardava no salão comunal, sentado no sofá em frente a lareira. Ao vê–la, levantou–se e foi em sua direção.

"Ih, aí vem bronca!"

– Virgínia Weasley! Onde você estava? Aprontando de novo!

– Relaxa, Rony, estava apenas dando uma voltinha noturna. Respirando um pouquinho, devia tentar qualquer dia desses!

– Até parece... aposto que estava brigando com o Malfoy de novo. Eu já falei pra você parar com isso. Ah, tudo culpa dos gêmeos... falei pra mamãe que eles não eram boa influência pra você, que não ia dar certo lhe deixar conviver demais com eles! Sua peste! Vá dormir, amanhã descubro o que você fez!

– Hahahaha não seja ridículo, Rony. Vai cuidar da sua vida! – dizendo isso, ela subiu as escadas e rumou para seu quarto. Tomou um bom banho e foi dormir, pensando em uma vingança contra aquele loiro nojento.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá gente, espero que tenham gostado desta minha quarta fic, estou adorando me aventurar em escrever. Eu simplesmente tive a idéia desta fic e quando dei por mim já estava escrita. Sim, adiantei muita coisa, eu começo a escrever, idéias vão surgindo, não consigo parar e ... ah chega! Gostaram deste primeiro capítulo? Reviews, por favor! Agradecimentos as beta Sandra e Anita. 


	2. O Outro Dia

**Capítulo 2 – O Outro Dia**

Gina desceu para tomar seu café da manhã na mesa da Grifinória. Ao seu lado sentaram–se Fred e Jorge que lhe deram um beijo em suas bochechas. Na mesa em frente, Draco a encarou sem piscar, de forma fria e ameaçadora. Ela nota e lhe manda um beijinho no ar, o que o deixa mais irritado ainda. Os gêmeos o encaram e riem de sua cara; então se voltam para sua irmã:

– Gina, querida, você foi incrível ontem à noite. – começou Fred.

– Enquanto a cara de buldogue, opa, quis dizer, Parkinson consolava a doninha pelo que lhe aconteceu acabamos ouvindo a conversa. Rimos muito e mal acreditamos, por isso viemos aqui lhe perguntar se é verdade. Pois é um castigo horrível – caçoou Jorge em tom choroso – nenhum homem merece isso, por pior que ele seja, mas, enfim...

– Gina, meu amorzinho, você chutou o "júnior" do Malfoy? – pergunta um Fred eufórico.

Nesse instante, toda a mesa da Grifinória parou para ouvir sua resposta, inclusive um Rony raivoso, sendo segurado por Harry e Hermione.

– Meus anjinhos, que coisa feia! Não se deve ficar caçoando da desgraça alheia!

Toda a Grifinória teve um ataque de risos. Os gêmeos levantam Gina e lhe fazem uma forte reverência enquanto, do outro lado do salão, Draco é segurado por Blaise que continha o riso pra não apanhar de seu amigo.

Blaise também é um rapaz muito popular da Sonserina, loiro, olhos verdes claros, corpo levemente bronzeado e muito bem definido; e com um humor mais flexível que o de seu suposto amigo.

– Calma, Draco, os professores estão olhando. Não dê aos grifinórios o gostinho de levar uma detenção.

Draco se acalmou mais, sentou–se e continuou a encarar o outro lado.

– Deixa estar, Blaise, aquela ruivinha me paga. Vou pensar em uma vingança terrível; dessa vez não vou deixar barato o que ela me fez!

* * *

Gina seguiu para sua aula abraçada por Fred e Jorge, enquanto Hermione, Harry e Rony se dirigiam para a aula. Rony comentou:

– Acho que Gina está passando dos limites; ela pode se dar muito mal com tudo isso. Malfoy é filhote de Comensal da Morte; pode fazer algo terrível e temo não estar lá para ajudá–la!

Hermione suspira e diz suavemente:

– Concordo plenamente com você, Rony; mas não adianta falarmos com ela, aquela ali, quando quer, consegue ser mais cabeça dura do que você!

– Rony, ela tem toda a razão, você é um cabeça dura! Hahahah!

– Ah, cala a boca, Harry!

Antes de virar no corredor e ir para sua aula, Harry ficou olhando Gina ir alegremente para a dela.

Gina tentava se concentrar na aula de Snape, mas acabou errando e o que era pra ser branco sai cor de rosa e enchendo a sala com uma fumaça mal cheirosa. Sujando tudo. Resultado: pegou detenção de um dia, vai limpar a bagunça que fez, além dos 50 pontos que foram descontados da Grifinória.

Ela saiu furiosa da sala; e nos corredores, foi alcançada por Ana, uma jovem morena de olhos claros, sua melhor amiga.

– Me espera, Gina; não fica assim não!

– Maldito Snape! Eu não tenho culpa se a cara dele me assustou e errei na quantidade dos ingredientes que vai na poção!

– Ah, então foi isso que te assustou! Bom, Gina, eu não lhe culpo! Aquilo ali mataria até meu gatinho de susto! Hahahaha! Mas, enfim, você não me contou o que foi aquilo no café da manhã, ou melhor, como foi que tudo começou? Você ficando audaciosa e enfrentando o Malfoy!

– São lembranças maravilhosas, Ana! Mas o corredor está cheio. Como as aulas por hoje acabaram vamos à biblioteca e eu te conto tudo! Em detalhes sórdidos, é claro!

* * *

**N/A:** resposta aos reviews

Anna Lennox: é, fiz uma Gina bem danada, você ainda não viu nada! Draco conquistá-la! Será? É mais fácil ele cair na própria armadilha, não acha não? Oba, RI!

Anita4: oi minha beta, valeu a força.

Pat: a Gina é uma jovem forte, sabe o quer e corre atrás. Mas e agora, conseguiu ver a capa?

Manu Black: que bom que está gostando da fic.

Ana Black: ah, está ansiosa pra ver do que mais Gina é capaz, e ela os gêmeos o que achou?

Angelina Michelle: gente, é pra essa jovem que escreveu análise frontal que dediquei esta fic. Nossa, minha Gina é tudo isso! Nem queira saber o que Draco vai aprontar, hahaha

V.N.WHILLIANS: e aí, gostou do cap 2 ?

Ruivinha Malfoy: você é igual a Gina que criei! Nossa, bem agitada.

Alessandra LeBlack: é, a briga de Draco e Gina foi bem descontraída, pura diversão.

ShellyMalfoy: uma briga que todos adoraram! Valeu...

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: de todas as reviews que recebi a sua foi a que mais gostei, enorme e bem entusiasmada! Sim, Draco tava poderoso quando disse aquilo a Gina, mas e neste, o que achou?


	3. Lembranças

**Capítulo 3 – Lembranças**

Chegando à biblioteca, que estava um pouco vazia, as duas se dirigiram para a mesa no fundo, meio escondida. Sentaram–se uma de frente pra outra.

– Anda logo, Gina, desembucha!

– Tá bom!

**FLASHBACK **

_Era Tempo de férias na escola de Hogwarts. Uma jovem ruiva, de cabelos longos e lisos, corpo cheio de curvas e bem definido, com os seus 15 anos. Se encontrava com os gêmeos no celeiro, todos com suas varinhas._

– _Muito bem, Gina; agora que você está com essa linda aparência, chegou o momento de lhe ensinarmos como se defender._

– _E pra que eu vou precisar disso, Jorge! Eu não tenho vocês pra isso!_

– _Gininha, meu amorzinho, deixa eu ser mais específico! Este é o meu último ano e o do Jorge, então não estaremos mais lá pra lhe fazer companhia, você se tornou uma linda jovem, já desperta olhares e intenções dos garotos da Grifinória, sem contar os das outras casas! Se algum deles tentar alguma coisa sem a sua permissão, você tem que saber se defender pra se proteger, afinal de contas, o Rony não conta como ajuda!_

– _Hum... sabe que eu nunca pensei nisso! Então é melhor deixamos a conversa de lado e irmos ao que interessa!_

_Os gêmeos começaram com uma demonstração, duelando um contra o outro. Mostraram como atacar e se defender. Passado algum tempo era hora de Gina mostrar se aprendeu. Então Jorge começou a duelar com ela, demonstrando bastante entusiasmo.Logo chegou sua vez com Fred, este, como não é tão bonzinho, arremessou–a longe, fazendo–a bater contra a parede e soltar um leve grito. Gina se levantou furiosa. caixas que estavam ao seu redor voaram longe. Sua fúria aumentou e arremessou seu irmão bem longe, ao outro extremo do celeiro, derrubando alguns objetos em cima dele._

_Nesse e instante, entraram correndo Gui, Carlinhos e Rony._

– _GINA, FRED, JORGE! O que pensam que estão fazendo? Querem se matar, seus irresponsáveis! – gritou um Rony alterado._

_Fred se levantou de forma séria e, logo, respondeu:_

– _Não se metam, já devíamos ter feito isso há muito tempo!_

– _Calma, expliquem–se crianças! – intercedeu Carlinhos, enquanto Gui apenas os observava._

– _Muito simples, Carlinhos – explicou Jorge – Nossa irmã cresceu e tem que saber se defender; não podemos colar nela vinte e quatro horas. Logo nos formaremos, e depender do Rony é o mesmo que lutar com o Rabo Córneo sem varinha!_

– _Ei, seu palhaço, eu ouvi isso! – devolveu Rony._

– _Que bom, Roniquinho! – debochou Fred. Agora se mandem, estão atrapalhando!_

– _Ah, vou mesmo. E vou contar tudinho pra mamãe e pro papai, vocês vão ver só o que é bom: vão passar as férias todas de castigo! – vangloriou–se Rony, já virando e rumando pra saída._

_Gui foi mais rápido e lhe puxou de volta._

– _Ei, me larga Gui!_

– _Não mesmo! Eles estão certos e, se você os dedurar, vai se ver comigo!_

– _Ah, tá bom. Mas que fique bem claro que eu não concordo com essa maluquice seus inconseqüentes! – e ele saiu rumo à Toca, se encontrando com Harry e Hermione. Não lhes contou nada do que ocorreu no celeiro, mesmo Harry insistindo em saber do paradeiro de Gina, com a desculpa que lhe trouxe um presente._

_Gui e Carlinhos sacaram suas varinhas e fizeram sinal para os gêmeos se afastarem, dando espaço._

– _Muito bem, chega de brincadeiras Gina. Agora você vai aprender realmente alguns feitiços interessantes. Vai adorar; vou lhe ensinar tudo que sei, algo porém nunca mostrei a nenhum dos nossos outros irmãos. E um aviso: querida, se depois de você usar tudo isso e mesmo assim falhar, apele pra um bom chute nas partes baixas. – disse Gui._

– _Depois é a minha vez, vai saber como consigo domar os dragões na Romênia, Gina! E se gostar pode até seguir a minha profissão; eu ia adorar lhe ter junto a mim. – disse Carlinhos._

_Gina está feliz, e devolve um olhar maroto aos dois irmãos mais velhos._

– _Nunca tive férias tão divertidas, meninos! – reponde Gina, entrando no clima._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

– E foi assim, Ana, que minha vida começou de verdade! Ai, ai, como eu adoro Gui e Carlinhos! Saudades dos meus irmãos mais lindinhos! E tem mais um detalhe: desde os meus dez anos que eu tenho aulas de artes marciais com o Gui; isso sem nenhum dos outros saberem, é claro.

– Você não existe, Gina! Mas isso tudo foi muito bom. Pôde se tornar uma pessoa mais forte e confiante, com personalidade!

Estavam tão entretidas que não notaram um certo loiro próximo. "Ah, então foi assim que aquela peste ruiva ficou mais forte. Agora eu sei exatamente o que estou enfrentando e vou com força total! Não terei pena!"

* * *

Milly Malfoy: ah, eu diria que Gina está é mais "sapeca". E aí, gostou do treinamento dela?

Shampoo–chan: vc foi a única que percebeu que a influência dos gêmeos vai mais além, pode ter certeza que coisas mais terríveis virão.

Annah Lennox: sabe que sou uma grande fã sua, e fico feliz por vc estar gostando da minha fic.

Agathabell Black: zona mais ao sul! Hahaah essa foi legal.

Pat: ai, gina não deixou Draco tão mal assim, não pense maldades.

ana black: quanto aos gêmeos pedi para vc ler de novo o início do cap 1, onde explico tudo deles. Olha, acho que vc não leu todos os livros. A partir do 5 Gina vai mudando sim, sendo mais independente e no 6 está cheia de personalidade. Sua fic estou lendo e acompanhando. Quanto a imagem é super simples, fale comigo via MSN que te explico, olha no meu perfil meu MSN.

ShellyMalfoy: e aí, curtiu este cap?

Anita: minha beta fofa, te adoro!

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: sua review foi respondida no site.

Tainara Black: continue a acompanhar, e estou lendo sua fic também.


	4. Detenção

**Capítulo 4 – Detenção**

As aulas haviam terminado, e um aglomerado estava nos corredores. Ana e Gina saíam da aula de transfiguração, quando a primeira avistou os gêmeos logo adiante; e sem pensar duas vezes, despediu-se de sua amiga e saiu correndo em direção a Fred. E sem aviso algum pulou em suas costas; ele a segura e a carrega.

- Olá, minha anjinha ruiva!

- Senti saudades! E então? que tal fazermos algo com Malfoy hoje? Tem algum plano?...

De longe, Gina era seguida por Malfoy. "Ah, miserável. Só anda com os irmãos, nunca está sozinha. Vai ser difícil te pegar, mas não vou desistir! Quanto mais difícil a caçada, melhor vai ser a sensação de vitória! Mal posso esperar por hoje à noite."

* * *

O salão comunal da Grifinória estava cheio.

Depois que tomou seu banho, Gina vestiu uma jeans cós baixo clara que contornava bem suas curvas, uma blusa branca de alcinha, que deixava sua barriguinha de fora e uma sandália baixa. Desceu as escadas e rumou para a porta.

Fred se levantou do sofá.

- Aonde você vai, meu anjinho? Quer que eu vá junto?

- Ih, esqueci de avisar a vocês: estou indo cumprir detenção do Snape, então não volto tão cedo; sabem como aquele feioso é!

- Credo, castigo terrível, não desejo isso pra ninguém. Boa sorte!

Harry, que estava concentrado jogando xadrez com Rony, ao ouvir a voz doce de Gina, levantou-se e perguntou:

- Gina, se quiser eu posso ir com você pra lhe acompanhar e lhe esperar até sua detenção terminar. Sabe que não é seguro andar sozinha à noite neste castelo!

Ela se aproximou dele e lhe lançou um doce sorriso, beijou-lhe a bochecha e disse:

- Bobagem, Harry, não se preocupe; sei me cuidar!

Ela sai sem perceber que deixou para trás um Harry sem graça, e seus irmãos o olhando divertidos.

Fred não resistiu e, com seu ar mais debochado e malicioso, soltou:

- Ai ai, nosso anjinho está crescendo; pena que se faça de cega e não te vê, Harry! Mas, enfim, eu deixo você se aproximar dela; não vou lhe bater, então não se acanhe!

Harry ficou da cor dos cabelos de Fred e todos riram dele.

Gina atravessou os corredores, rumando para as masmorras. Chegando à porta da sala de Snape, deu uma leve batida e entrou.

- Muito bem, Srta. Weasley, já não era sem tempo!

- O que eu tenho que fazer, Snape!

- Mas que memória fraca! Não está vendo a bagunça que você deixou na minha sala? você vai limpar tudinho, e ao modo trouxa! Quando o monitor julgar tudo limpo, vai te liberar. Aliás, ele acabou de chegar! Entre, Malfoy!

- Boa noite, minha ruivinha!

Snape saiu da sala e fechou a porta, deixando Draco olhando Gina com um olhar demoníaco.

Gina se arrepiou toda. "Estou ferrada!"

- Muito bem, minha ruivinha. Comece a limpeza porque eu não tenho a noite toda; quero me divertir com alguma Sonserina ao invés de ficar olhando pra você! Se bem que, depois de passar horas lhe observando, qualquer uma vai virar deusa pra mim!

- Vai se danar, Malfoy! – dizendo isso, Gina conjurou um balde com água e um pano.

Draco sentou na mesa e ficou observando sua presa. Assustá-la seria mais divertido do que fazer qualquer outra coisa. Deixá-la-ia nervosa, sem saber o que aguardar e, quando menos esperasse receberia o troco.

"Até que essa peste tem belas curvas, corpo bem definido, bem gostosinha...", pensou, maliciosamente.

A ruiva estava furiosa, mas tentou se concentrar na limpeza. Chão, paredes, mesas... estava tudo uma sujeira; que coisa mais nojenta. Desse jeito, iria levar uma eternidade pra terminar tudo. Mas ela soltou um leve sorriso; tivera um mau pressentimento antes de ir à masmorras e levara sua varinha junto, a qual estava escondida em sua roupa. "Pelo menos, se aquele bobo tentar alguma coisa, vai se dar mal."

Ele não deixou de notar seu leve sorriso e ficou intrigado. Sem que percebesse, estava abaixado próximo a ela e, em seu ouvido, sussurrou:

- Gostando da limpeza, ruivinha? Lembrando os bons tempos de sua casa sem um elfo doméstico!

Levando um susto, ela se desequilibrou e caiu para trás e, na busca por algo em que se apoiar, levou Draco junto. Quando deram por si, estavam caídos no chão: ele em cima dela, rostos próximos, respiração acelerada, olhares acirrados um no outro.

"O que é isso, por que estou assim! Qual é a desse doninha?"

"Que perfume de rosas maravilhoso que ela tem. O QUÊ! No que estou pensando?"

Totalmente atordoado, quando percebeu, ela já o empurrava, furiosamente, levantando-se.

- Desinfeta, Malfoy! Agora vou ter que tomar outro banho, você está me contaminando.

- Sai fora, sua feiosa! Eu é que vou ter que tomar um banho.

E, então usando sua varinha, ele abriu a porta da sala.

- Já chega, ruiva; fim de detenção!

E ambos rumam para seus salões comunais, totalmente confusos. Gina entrou pelo retrato da mulher gorda; ia passar com tudo, estava ofegante, mas alguém lhe puxou pelo braço.

- Ei, me larga! – disse uma Gina furiosa.

- Calma, sou eu: o Fred! O que aconteceu?

- Me deixa. Amanhã conversamos – dizendo isso, ela subiu as escadas e foi tomar o seu banho, indo dormir logo em seguida; tentando se acalmar.

Mal sabia que, do outro lado, um loiro furioso no salão comunal da Sonserina jogava objetos no chão, acordando Blaise, que, mesmo sonolento, conseguiu dizer:

- Ei, Draco, qual é! Eu quero dormir.

- Vai se danar, Blaise!

- Uh! Alguém viu um passarinho ruivo!

- Miserável, eu odeio o fato de ser tão transparente pra você! – logo acalmou-se mais e foi dormir, lembrando-se do perfume de rosas...

* * *

Dark-Bride: sim, Gina está bem danada e pode ter certeza que vem muita coisa pela frente. Ah, Rony é muito mole, até mesmo Gina o tem em suas mãos. O treinamento dela com os irmãos foi o máximo. Draco não tem chances! Ah, tadinho, não diz isso.

Annah Lennox: ela e os irmãos são lindinhos, mas ela é mais próxima a Fred.

Naniguedez: ai tadinho, meu Draco não é mole não viu! Ah, ele tava fazendo doce com a Pansy, pra ser adulado, coisa de homem...valeu por gostar da Gina.

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: bom, a revange de Draco vai ser aos poucos, não de imediato.

cacau Weasley: não se preocupe, é Draco/Gina, mas o inicio tem um pouco de Harry/Gina. Nada melhor que um belo triângulo amoroso em uma fic!


	5. Vingança

**Capítulo 05 – Vingança**

Era sábado de manhã e Gina decidiu não tomar seu café da manhã, ficando sentada, confortavelmente, e sozinha no sofá, frente à lareira do salão comunal da Grifinória. Sentia sua mente vazia: não pensava em nada, apenas queria ficar sozinha; mal percebeu o tempo passar. Alguns já haviam retornado do café da manhã e, entre eles, um certo ruivo. Fred se sentou a seu lado e lhe ofereceu uns biscoitos; essa os aceitou e comeu rapidamente, fazendo o outro soltar um leve sorriso.

– E então, meu anjinho, mais calma agora?

De início, ela não disse nada, apenas se aproximou dele e o abraçou, ficando, confortavelmente a seu lado.

– Lamento por ontem; não tive intenção de te tratar daquela forma.

Ele afastou uns fios de seu cabelo, que estavam em seu rosto, e lhe beijou a cabeça.

– Não vai me contar o que aconteceu ontem, o que te deixou tão aborrecida!

Por um instante, ela hesitou, mas depois mudou de idéia.

– É que o monitor na detenção do Snape estava me irritando, uma doninha sonserina.

– Ah, então é isso! Olha, Gina, deixa pra lá; você sabe que o passatempo dele é esse. Agora vem, vamos dar uma volta lá fora; está todo mundo lá, inclusive um certo sapinho de olhos verdes.

– Hahaha não delira, Fred.

– Ah mas eu não estou brincando. Você se tornou uma gata e eu já o vi lhe olhando com certos olhares...

– Fred, definitivamente, não tivemos essa conversa!

E ambos saíram juntos, rindo, animados.

* * *

Draco chegou atrasado para tomar seu café da manhã; sentando–se ao lado de Blaise – o único presente na mesa – que não perdeu a chance de o irritar.

– E então, meu amigo, mais calminho!

– Quero tomar meu café da manhã em paz, então vai procurar o que fazer!

– Ah, mas eu não podia perder essa! Sabe, aquela ruiva é a única que consegue ocupar seus pensamentos por tanto tempo. Isso tá virando obsessão; daqui a pouco tão se engolindo pelos cantos de Hogwarts!

– Andei aprendendo uns feitiços novos com meu pai nas férias; acho que chegou o momento de usá–lo como cobaia, Blaise!

– Até parece... mas, enfim, já pensou em algo? Me conte!

– Pode ter certeza de que sim. Todo esse tempo que fiquei na espreita, percebi que... ei, peraí, não vou te contar nada, seu sacana. Apenas assista!

– Que seja! mas tome cuidado. Você pode ser expulso se a coisa for muito feia.

Terminado seu café da manhã, Draco voltou ao quarto e começou a escrever em um pergaminho, conjurando uma rosa negra e a prendendo junto. Escondeu tudo em sua capa, desceu ao corujal e usou uma coruja da escola, para que não fosse descoberto. Mandou entregar à ruiva.

"É agora que a diversão vai começar. Vou acabar com você, sua ruiva; vai se arrepender de ter mexido comigo!"

* * *

Perto do lago, embaixo de uma enorme árvore, encontravam–se Harry, Rony, Hermione e Jorge. Como já era quase na hora do almoço, estavam ali fazendo um piquenique, bem descontraídos, e não notaram que Fred se aproximava junto com Gina em suas costas, ambos bem animados.

– Harry, segura! – Fred simplesmente tinha pegado Gina no colo e a jogado em cima dele, sem haver dado tempo a nenhum dos dois para se prepararem.

Gina caíra de qualquer jeito em cima dele; ambos ficaram muito próximos e sem graça, não desviando o olhar, era como se estivessem sozinhos ali, sem se importarem com nada e nem ninguém.

Fred lançou–lhes um olhar travesso e piscou para os outros; todos ficaram quietos, apenas os observando.

"Por Merlin! O que é isso? Porque meu coração está tão acelerado? Ah...meu rosto deve estar da cor de meus cabelos". Ela estava com uma mão no chão e a outra em seu peitoral. "Hum nada mau , o quadribol fez bem a ele."

– Harry, desculpe, não tive a intenção. Machucou–se?

"Como ela é linda; sem falar na personalidade forte e determinada, mas, ao mesmo tempo, doce e gentil, como não a vi antes? Está na hora de recuperar o tempo perdido; que se dane se ela tem 3 irmãos aqui e nos vendo!"

Ele passava uma mão no rosto macio dela, sentindo seu perfume de rosas enquanto a outra mão enlaçava sua cintura, aproximando–a mais de si.

– Não, Gina, está tudo bem. – disse, lançando–lhe seu sorriso mais verdadeiro e gentil – Sabe, tem uma coisa que eu venho querendo lhe dizer há muito tempo...eu...

"PLAFT"

A coruja da escola soltara o pergaminho com a rosa negra amarrada junto em cima da cabeça dos dois, interrompendo–os. Com o susto, Gina se levantou e pegou o objeto, vendo que era para ela.

Todos os outros soltaram suspiros de indignação.

– Eu vou azarar essa coruja! – esbravejou Fred, indignado.

– Eu te ajudo, Fred! – respondeu Harry.

"Ufa! Salva por um triz!"

**

* * *

****N/A: **esse capítulo 5 saiu rápido, presente aos leitores pelo meu niver dia 15/09. 

Kika Felton–87: ai, como vc é portuguesa (de Portugal) não deve ter entendido quando Gina chamou Draco de doninha. Deixa eu explicar: se vc leu o livro quatro do HP sabe que em um cena Draco ia pular em cima de Harry para brigar em um corredor de Hogwarts mas aí o Moody aparece e transforma Draco em um animal, em uma doninha! É assim que escrevemos o nome do animal em português, aqui no Brasil. Quanto a eles se tratarem de 'meu' e 'minha' demonstra o quanto são possessivos, não acha não! Ah, o Blaise vai ajudar muito Draco no futuro...

Anna Lennox: ah todo mundo anda com pena do Draco! Ainda acha isso dele depois deste capítulo? Ou está apoiando Harry e Fred? hahahah

Mya Black Malfoy: desde o cap 1 todo mundo vem adorando minha Gina! Ela vai ficar cada vez mais agitada. Estou acompanhando a sua Enemy in Love.

Di–Lua Black: ah vc capitou muito bem tudo que quero passar com a fic. Sim, o triângulo está começando a se formar de forma bem equilibrada. O Blaise vai ganhar mais destaque, espere e verá, tem uma cena dele que vai ser muito show, mas vai demorar.

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: nessa vc me pegou, eu fiz sem perceber Gina chamando o Professor apenas por Snape mesmo! Hahahah Draco tem seus planos, ali na detenção era só pra encher mesmo Gina, nada demais. É de anjo Gina não tem nada, concordo com você.


	6. A Primeira Carta

**Capítulo 06 – A Primeira Carta**

Gina se despediu de todos e, antes de sair com o pergaminho ainda enrolado, Harry a segurou pelo braço.

- Gina, ainda não terminamos nossa conversa; não me deixe assim.

- Outro dia, agora tenho que ir – respondeu bem tensa e nervosa.

- Ah, que pena! Mas tudo bem, sei esperar... – ele a puxou pra si e a surpreendeu com um beijo terno, gentil e totalmente correspondido. Sim, Gina gostava da sensação de ser abraçada: sentir sua língua, sensualmente, ser massageada, aprofundando mais ainda o beijo, até que ficaram sem fôlego e se separaram. Assim permaneceram, encarando-se sem desviar o olhar, ofegantes.

Rony e Hermione sorriam, enquanto Fred fingia um choro comovido no ombro de Jorge.

Ambos estavam felizes e ela saiu rumo à biblioteca, para tentar por seus pensamentos em ordem e ler o pergaminho. Da janela do salão comunal da Sonserina, um certo loiro observava tudo com nojo.

Fred, de forma bem sem vergonha, correu em direção a Harry e o abraçou , dizendo bem alto pra todos ouvirem:

- Eu te amo! Casa comigo!

Todos não se agüentaram e riram muito.

- Sai fora, Fred! Meu interesse é em outra pessoa ruiva! – disse Harry, com seu sorriso mais malicioso.

- Já não era sem tempo, seu Sr. Indeciso. Seja sempre assim, direto, e logo logo terá o coração dela. Esse é o segredo pra conquistá-la! – respondeu Fred. de forma bem séria.

- Me lembrarei disso; pode ter a certeza de que aquela ruiva não me escapa!

* * *

Gina chegou muito ofegante à biblioteca que, por ser fim de semana, estava um pouco cheia. Então conseguiu um lugar vazio e sossegado, bem ao fundo. Ao se sentar na cadeira, ficou alguns minutos tentando normalizar sua respiração.

"Ok, Virgínia! Calma, respire; isso, respire! Ai, eu não acredito! Fui beijada por Harry, e na frente dos meus irmãos, e eles não o mataram! Por Merlin! Como ele beija bem! Tronco bem torneado; ele é muito gostoso! O que eu faço!"

Assim ela ficou, meio que em transe, por cerca de 10 minutos, até se lembrar do motivo de estar ali. Então pegou o pergaminho com a rosa negra e o leu.

'_Virgínia,_

_Queria lhe dizer que tenho estado de olho em sua mudança de comportamento. _

De uma jovem indecisa e medrosa, tornou-se alguém forte, com caráter marcante e, ao mesmo tempo, bela e linda.

Por onde você passa, deixa vestígios de sua presença marcante, junto com seu delicioso perfume de rosas.

Essa rosa negra que lhe enviei me lembra muito você, por ter uma beleza marcante, sem igual em todo o mundo.

Espero muito poder lhe dizer isso e muito mais algum dia em um encontro.

No momento, é muito cedo para nos conhecermos pessoalmente, mas, em breve, nos conheceremos. Aliás, você já me conhece, só não sabe disso.

Tenha bons sonhos, que eu tenho sonhado muito com você, minha bela rosa negra.

Beijos.'

"O que foi isso! De quem será! Será que é do Harry! Bom, se ele quer jogar comigo eu também posso fazê-lo; vai ser divertido!"

Ela pegou um tinteiro, que alguém esqueceu em cima da mesa, e começou a escrever a resposta no verso do pergaminho. Respondeu meio automaticamente, não pensando muito.

'_Querido admirador,_

_Fico lisonjeada por sua carta e pela linda rosa negra._

_Realmente, você deve me conhecer muito bem, pois sabe enfatizar bem minha atual personalidade._

_Espero muito lhe conhecer pessoalmente em breve, e quero saber todos os detalhes dos seus sonhos comigo._

_Virgínia.'_

"Acho que está bom; pro começo não quero nada comprometedor."

Pensando nisso, ela enrola o pergaminho e rumou para o corujal. Por sorte achou a mesma coruja que lhe entregou o pergaminho e a mandou devolver ao misterioso remetente.

Draco estava deitado em sua cama, olhando pro teto, quando a coruja entrou pela janela e deixou o recado em cima dele. Blaise, que estava em sua cama lendo um livro, olhou de relance para o outro, com um olhar curioso, querendo saber o que seu amigo tanto lia e ria.

- Sua cara está me assustando, Draco. O que é isso!

- Pode-se dizer que os jogos começaram e **minha** ruivinha mordeu a isca, meu caro Blaise. – respondeu de forma demoníaca.

- Já parou um instante para se ouvir, Draco!

Malfoy lhe olhou de forma intrigada.

– Ah, esquece, deixa pra lá!

* * *

Anna Lennox: obrigada! E a cena que vc gostou da Gina deve ter sido ela e Harry, certo! Ahh e a atitude de Harry neste capítulo, gostou?

Carol Black: que bom que está gostando da fic.

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: podemos dizer que os jogos começaram, Draco ter mandado a rosa negra foi apenas a pontinha de suas armações, muita coisa vai acontecer ainda. Olha, como já deixei claro vai ser um forte triângulo, então tem Harry e Gina. Ah deixa quieto, não posso entrar em detalhes. E eu adoro HP 6.

Belle: eu, escrevo bem! Hahha Obrigada, e olha que esse foi meu terceiro projeto e tenho outros prontos. O capítulo 6 está aí, o que achou?

Mya Black Malfoy: pronto, está aí o novo capítulo.

Alessandra LeBlack: oi querida escritora, valeu por acompanhar minha fic, vou lá ler a sua, pode deixar. Galera leiam as fics dela, é a maior especialista em fics Gina/Snape, vocês vão adorar.


	7. Eu?

**Capitulo 07 – Eu?**

Já estava escurecendo e, com domingo chegando ao fim, muitos já se encontravam em seus salões comunais. Uma ruiva entrou radiante e sonhadora pelo retrato da mulher gorda, fato esse notado por um seleto grupo que estava junto à lareira.

- Gina, meu anjinho, quanta alegria! – disse Fred.

- Viu passarinho verde, foi! – provocou Jorge.

- Não, seus bobos, foi sapinho de olhos verdes cozidos mesmo! – tripudiou Gina.

Todos caíram na risada.

Rony e Harry notaram a rosa negra que ela trazia junto consigo. Este se levanta e se aproxima dela.

- Gina, o que é isso em suas mãos! – perguntou Harry, bem curioso.

- Nada, apenas uma rosa negra; não é linda! – "Vamos, diz que foi você, diz..."

Ele não perdeu tempo: passou a mão suavemente no rosto dela e disse:

- Não tanto quanto você, minha Gina! – Lhe deu um suave beijo na bochecha.

- Oh, que gracinha! – sussurrou Hermione a Rony.

A ruiva subiu para seu quarto, bem pensativa. "Hm... a forma com que Harry falou comigo... eu acho que foi ele o autor do bilhete; quer manter segredo de todos pra ficar nesse jogo comigo. Agora chega de pensar nisso, vou tomar meu banho e dormir que amanhã tem aula."

* * *

Ana já estava pronta para sua aula. Sacudiu Gina em sua cama para acordá-la; já estavam atrasadas e, nesse ritmo, perderiam o café da manhã.

- Ah não, mãe, me deixa dormir. Foi o Fred, não fui eu, não...

- Sinto muito, mas você não me deixa escolha! – ela puxou os cobertores da amiga, jogando-a no chão.

- Ai! Doeu, Ana sua exagerada!

- Corre que estamos atrasadas!

A ruiva correu para se arrumar. Pegou algo em sua mala, chamou a amiga e desceram correndo para o salão principal, para tomarem seu café da manhã. Enquanto comiam, Gina contou tudo à sua amiga, desde Harry até a rosa negra.

- Nossa, Gina que coisa mais linda. Ele quer te seduzir totalmente, te fazer se apaixonar completamente por ele.

- E eu não sei, Ana! Quem resiste àquilo ali! – Apontou para o jovem de olhos verdes, que estava na outra ponta da mesa, olhando-lhe e mandando um beijo no ar, fazendo a jovem sorrir.

Eram vigiados pelo loiro sonserino.

- Olha, Draco, desfaz essa cara que já está dando na vista!

O loiro virou-se para o outro com um olhar mortal e soltou, venenoso:

- Vai se ferrar, Blaise; eu apenas não agüento vê-la tão feliz. Estou louquinho pra ferrar com ela, isso sim!

- Sei, sei... Não é por nada não, mas tá rolando alguma coisa entre ela e o cicatriz!

Um loiro exaltado se levantou da mesa, batendo com as mãos nele fazendo barulho, quase derrubando o próprio suco.

– O QUÊ! Eu pego aquele cicatriz por isso, como ousa! Eu... – Dando-se conta de que todas as outras mesas o olhavam, ele se acalmou e voltou a comer.

- Draco, meu amigo, você já está é perdido, isso sim! Hahahaha

- Não enche, Blaise!

Aborrecido com tudo, ele se levantou da mesa, seguindo uma certa ruiva, que saíra com seus irmãos e a amiga para a aula.

Blaise notou o que se passava. "É, meu amigo cabeça dura, definitivamente você está se apaixonando por aquela linda ruivinha! Vou ficar de olho, caso precise de ajuda!"

* * *

**N/A (22/09):** eu adoro essa parte final onde Draco demonstra claramente ter ciúmes de Gina quando Blaise o alerta de Harry!

Annah Lennox: fofa, você pode ficar super feliz porque de todas as reviews que já se recebi desde o cap 1 essa sua de agora foi a que melhor sintetizou o que a ruiva, o loiro e o moreno são! Eu amei, adorei quando você disse: "Harry romântico, Draco ousado e a ruiva afiada"

Rachel N. Malfoy: até que na minha fic não vai ter confusão por conta da cartinha, daqui a pouco Gina vai descobrir toda a verdade. E repetindo, vai ser triângulo amoroso. Mas a cada capítulo os sentimentos de Draco estão ficando mais claros em relação a ruiva, Blaise está vendo isso e se divertindo, o que achou dele neste capítulo?

Shampoo-chan: de todos o mais próximo a Gina com certeza é Fred. Ah, Draco não é bobo e vai fazer cada coisa. E sim, temos um triângulo.


	8. Segunda Carta

**Capitulo 08 – Segunda Carta**

"Por Merlin! Cadê aquela hemorragia ambulante? Estava agora no fim daquele corredor, na certa virou ali. É melhor eu correr ou vou perdê-la de vista; se bem que aqui são as masmorras: ela deve estar indo ter aula com o Snape. não tem como eu me perder por aqui." Virou no corredor e, ao passar por uma pilastra, foi surpreendido por alguém lhe chamando.

- Me seguindo! Não tem vida própria não, doninha!

- Sempre à espreita, não é mesmo, ruivinha!

- Sabe, hoje não estou muito a fim de papo com você pra não estragar meu lindo dia que se inicia; então vou ser bem rápida! SEGURA! – rapidamente, ela arremessou algo nas mãos dele e saiu correndo.

- Mas o que... – quando deu por si, a bomba de bosta estourou em cima dele, inundando todo o corredor e sujando-o todo.

- Ora, sua WEASLEY! Eu vou...

Nesse instante, todas as salas tinham sido abertas, os professores estavam furiosos pela confusão.

Ela ria tanto dele que acabou esbarrando em alguém que, de longe, vira tudo o que aconteceu.

- Srta. Weasley, você está de detenção. Encontre-me amanhã, junto com Malfoy em minha sala. Vou ficar hoje à noite pensando em algo terrível pra vocês dois. Estou cansado disso; vou dar um basta nessas brigas idiotas.

- Sim, Sr. professor Snape.

- Agora entre para a sala, temos aula agora! – Depois, ele lança um olhar ao jovem, furioso, no fim do corredor – E você, Malfoy, vá tomar um bom banho e nos veremos amanhã. Não se esqueça: estou muito decepcionado contigo!

Draco nem respondeu. Virou-se furioso rumando para o salão comunal da Sonserina. "M de dia!" Passou por um Blaise que ria sem parar.

Após um longo banho de banheira, um loiro perfumado se dirigia à sua escrivaninha. Pegou um pergaminho e, sem pensar duas vezes, escreveu rapidamente:

'_Minha linda rosa negra,_

_Não agüento mais você povoando meus sonhos pecaminosos, cheios de luxúria, desejo e paixão. Quero poder tocar sua pele, sentir seu perfume de rosas, ter você junto a mim._

_Estou louco de ansiedade, quero me encontrar contigo._

_Encontre-me hoje à noite na orla próxima a floresta proíbida, à meia noite._

_De seu querido admirador.'_

"Pronto, perfeito; não vou mais adiar minha vingança!". Assim ele usou a coruja de Blaise e enviou o pergaminho junto com uma rosa negra. Devido ao seu mau humor decidiu matar o resto das aulas e ficou por ali mesmo, em seu quarto.

* * *

Passada toda a agitação da manhã, na hora do almoço podia-se ouvir um alfinete cair no chão.

As aulas da tarde se arrastaram no mesmo ritmo, mas, depois no salão comunal da grifinória, quem passasse em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda ouvia claramente os gritos de Rony:

- Perdeu o juízo, Gina? que encrenca você foi arranjar! Tem m na cabeça, por acaso é!

- Rony, seu grosso, não fala assim com ela! – defendeu-a Hermione.

Gina não se deixou abalar: apenas riu, respondendo:

- Acertou na mosca, Roniquinho! Foi isso mesmo que joguei no Malfoy! Tá com pena! Vai lá dar banho nele, então!

- HAHAHAHAH! – os gêmeos não se agüentavam de tanto rir.

- Foram vocês; aposto que deram aquilo pra ela! – disse Rony, apontando o dedo indicador na cara dos dois.

Nesse instante, a coruja de Blaise entrou, sobrevoando a todos e deixando cair o pergaminho com a rosa em Gina.

"Ufa! Harry, mandou a coruja na hora certa! Eu te adoro!"

Todos pararam para ver a coruja. Harry aproveitou a deixa e, tentando apaziguar tudo e soando o mais calmo possível, intercedeu por Gina:

- Acalme-se, Rony; o que está feito está feito. Ela vai ser castigada por Snape, algo que sabemos que vai valer como uma grande lição. Agora pare de gritar com ela, sim?

Harry se virou então para Gina e, puxando-a para si, sentou-a em seu colo no sofá, buscando privacidade longe dos outros que entenderam o recado e subiram para seus quartos. Claro, Rony arrastado por Hermione. Passados alguns minutos, Fred tinha voltado e ficara escondido no alto da escada, vigiando ambos.

Os dois ficaram alguns minutos calados, olhando para a lareira: ele passando a mão por seus cabelos e ela lhe fazendo carinho no rosto.

- Obrigada, Harry por me salvar do Rony!

- Não foi nada, minha ruiva. Tenha mais cuidado, não se meta mais em encrencas: pode ser perigoso, não quero que se machuque.

- Você pede com tanto carinho que vou pensar em me aquietar mais – disse toda dengosa.

- Nesse caso, merece um prêmio.

Sem lhe dar tempo de resposta, ele a segura firme pela cintura. Ficaram um de frente para o outro, Gina sentada em cima dele, com uma perna de cada lado, se olhando intensamente e começaram um beijo intenso, quente. Ele a puxou mais para si, descendo para seu pescoço, fazendo-a arfar. Isso o motivava mais; não parava com os carinhos, até que se debruçou sobre ela. Deitados no sofá, voltou a beijá-la ardentemente. Foram interrompidos por alguém no alto da escada.

- Hum hum. Crianças, desculpe interromper, mas acho que o clima está ficando quente demais. – disse um Fred, com seu olhar mais malicioso.

Separaram-se de uma vez. Gina passou por ele muito sem graça, mas antes de subir as escadas, virou-se e lançou um beijo a Harry, que sorriu.

- E você, Harry – olhou-lhe da cabeça aos pés – vá tomar um banho frio antes que Rony perceba!

- Vai se danar, Fred! – disse um Harry com cara divertida.

- Ah, e vá com mais calma. Eu posso ter aprovado vocês dois juntos, mas ela ainda é a minha irmã, seu Harry. Ainda há mais cinco irmãos; nem queira saber o que Carlinhos ou Gui lhe fariam se vissem o que eu vi!

**

* * *

****N/A: **vocês não fazem idéia de como gostei de escrever essa parte de Gina e Harry! Já se imaginaram meninas com nosso querido Dan dessa forma! 

Anna Lennox: isso definitivamente foi transmissão de pensamento! Sim, Gina é que sai ganhando, prova disso foi este capítulo 8 com Harry, o que achou?

Kika Felton-87: também adoro essa parte de Draco com ciúmes e Blaise já atento a tudo.

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: comecemos pela leitora mais fervorosa dessa minha fic. Você acha Harry lerdo, que não desconfia das rosas! Hahah melhor eu ficar quieta. Gina está quase descobrindo quem é. Bom Gina e Harry deram uma esquentada neste capítulo, que tal? Ah, eu adoro suas reviews, não estraga a mesa não. Deu para notar que Draco está super furioso com ela, não concorda?

CarolineGranger Malfoy: depois deste cap Draco tem mais motivos ainda para ferrar com Gina, não acha?

Alessandra LeBlack: ah Draco não deu papelão, é que Blaise o conhece muito bem e não perde a chance de zoar com o amigo.


	9. Encontro

**Capitulo 09 – Encontro**

Gina tomou um rápido banho. sentia-se nas nuvens; Harry era tudo que um dia ela sonhara para si: Carinhoso, educado, fofo, gentil, gostoso, atraente...

"Ah, eu tava me esquecendo da carta; é melhor eu lê-la logo. Deve ser outra do Harry!"

Ela pôs a rosa negra junto à outra, em cima de sua cama e passou os olhos apressadamente no pergaminho por duas vezes, mal acreditando no que lia.

"Por Merlin! Jamais imaginei que Harry poderia ser tão intenso! Nossa, já são onze e meia; é melhor eu correr ou não vou encontrá-lo! Acho que ele quer que nos encontremos em outro lugar porque no salão comunal meus irmãos podem atrapalhar!"

Sem pensar em mais nada, desceu o mais rápido possível,esgueirando-se pelas sombras e torcendo para Madame Nora não a encontrar. Eram exatamente meia noite e dez quando chegou ao local, arfando, sem o capuz, apenas com a capa cobrindo sua calça jeans e um top curto que deixava a mostra sua barriga.

Enquanto tomava fôlego, foi surpreendida por um rapaz alto, todo encapuzado que lhe abraçou forte por trás, fazendo carinho em sua barriga. Gina gostou e se deixou levar, até que sentiu sua respiração em seu ouvido e ele lhe sussurrou:

- Adoro esse seu perfume de rosas, minha ruivinha!

Sem pensar duas vezes, mesmo estando assustada por ter reconhecido a voz, conseguiu agir de forma rápida. Deu-lhe uma forte cotovelada na barriga, fazendo-o curvar-se e, soltando-se dele, ficaram ambos de frente.

- Sua doninha asquerosa, o que pensa que estava fazendo! Era você mandando as cartas, seu miserável; vou te azarar tanto que vai parar na sua casa!

- Tsc, tsc, tsc. Sabe, ruiva, fiquei furioso com sua última traquinagem, não me deu tempo nem de revidar; a cada vez você se supera. Assim não dá, não posso ficar para trás.

Pegou sua varinha e aponta pra ela, mas, como sempre, foi surpreendido. Rapidamente ela pegou seu braço e o lançou longe, aplicando-lhe um golpe de artes marciais. Deixando-o no chão; imóvel e furioso.

- Não aprende mesmo, né? Você é tão patético que, mesmo eu estando sem a minha varinha aqui, consigo te derrotar! Não tenho medo de você e quer saber? estou indo embora, dessa vez vou contar aos meus irmãos essa sua armação, sem vergonha! Vai apanhar de todos eles! E sem falar do Harry!

Ao ouvir o último nome, Malfoy sentiu como se um vulcão estivesse entrado em erupção dentro dele. Com seu pé derrubou-a no chão, se esgueirando pra cima; com uma das mãos, segurou-lhe as duas para cima, imobilizando-a e, com a outra, fez carinho no rosto dela.

- E agora, o que vai fazer, ruivinha! Me chutar novamente! Gritar pelo Pottinho!

- Seu...

E, sem lhe dar tempo de resposta, ele simplesmente beijou-a. De início, ela tentou empurrar o forte corpo sobre o seu, mas, aos poucos, acabou cedendo ao desejo de ter aquele loiro aprofundando o beijo. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, até que se separaram, com respiração ofegante. Gina pôs a mão na boca, olhando-o assustada e com o coração disparado.

- Por Merlin! O que foi isso? – fora a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer.

- Me... me desc.. desculpa, ruiva! Não sei o que me deu; isso foi um erro e nunca mais vai acontecer.

Dizendo isso, ajudou-a a se levantar, rumando calados, um do lado do outro, de volta ao castelo. Chegando na entrada, cada um foi para seu salão com a cabeça a mil, cheios de dúvidas.

* * *

Ao atravessar o salão comunal da Sonserina e entrar no dormitório, Draco foi tomar um bom banho, para tirar o perfume de rosas dela que ficara impregnado nele, atiçando seus sentidos. Deitou-se na sua cama, mas o sono não vinha; virou-se de cara para o travesseiro, esmurrando o mesmo, estava furioso. Virou-se para o lado e, então, percebeu que era observado por Blaise que mostrava um sorriso sem vergonha. Assim, ambos se sentaram em suas camas e se encararam.

- Cala a boca, Blaise!

- Mas eu não disse nada!

- Mas ia dizer, não é, seu miserável?

- Hahahaha!

- Eu estou te avisando: vai sobrar pra você, Blaise! Vou te estuporar!

- Então eu acertei. A ruivinha te rendeu completamente. Acho que o fato dela ter uma personalidade forte como a sua fez toda a diferença, meu amigo. Não adianta negar, assuma logo e corra atrás antes que o Harry a tenha pra si. Seu orgulho não vai te levar a lugar algum.

- Não faço a menor idéia do que você está falando. – dizendo isso, Draco se embrulhou novamente e virou-se para o outro lado, para não encarar o amigo. Fechou os olhos, mas tudo que lhe vinham à mente era a lembrança do beijo e o seu perfume. "Merda! Eu tenho que tirá-la da minha cabeça; ela é uma Weasley, não estou a fim de ser deserdado. Pobreza, coisa mais horrível. Sou um Malfoy e tenho muito orgulho disso. Argh, amanhã tenho detenção com a ruivinha. É melhor eu ir dormir."

* * *

**N/A: **finalmente aconteceu, Draco pegou Gina de jeito! O que acharam? Eu amei. E olha que ambos ainda vão ter que cumprir a detenção. E Harry, será que vai descobrir? Ah, e novamente no fim Blaise tirando sarro de Draco, eu adoro. Blaise é esperto e muito inteligente.

Rebeca Maria: querida, vc conseguiu se juntar a ChunLi no quesito fã mais adorável. Amei sua review. Ah sim, procurei ser bem direta ao fazer essa fic. Eu estava tão inspirada que ficou pronta em uma semana, 21 capítulos. Ah, a segunda carta de Draco é super show, também queria uma assim. A Gina é rebelde, aprendeu com os gêmeos.

Anna Lennox: ah tadinho do Draco, não duvide dele não. O que achou da "vingança" dele no tão aguardado capítulo 9? Meu Harry é tão doce quanto mel.

Kika Felton-87: ah, falamos via MSN por isso sei que vc é uma fã fervorosa de D/G, por isso não gostou do action H/G.

Mademoiselle Rouge: obrigada por ler a fic.

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: ah mas essa pergunta sua é super simples de responder! Draco não se vingou dela ali mesmo porque foram pegos por Snape, ele não ia fazer nada na frente do diretor de sua casa. Hum... sua mente não quer deixar ver o action H/G. Ah, vc foi a única a mencionar a linda segunda capa, valeu, foi a Pat que fez, lá no fanart tem o nome dela e email. Mais uma que como eu amou a segunda carta de Draco. Ih, na parede? Faz isso não.

Alessandra Leblack: sim, o Harry é determinado, quer Gina e não tem vergonha de demonstrar o que sente. Ele é muito fofo.

Tiemi: pronto, está aí mais um capítulo.

Anita: valeu o apoio!


	10. Conversa

**Capítulos 10 – Conversa**

Após Harry tomar seu banho frio, sentou-se na sua cama e, sem querer, esbarrou no mapa dos marotos que caiu no chão. Então, como quem não queria nada,decidiu usá-lo para saber de Gina. Apontou sua varinha para o mapa e disse:

- Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom!

Seu rosto mostrou um misto de raiva ao ver que Gina estava na orla da floresta proibida, e com Malfoy. Não, o mapa não mentia; então ele conjurou o feitiço para fechar o mapa:

- Malfeito feito!

Voltou a dormir; ao menos tentar porque não sabia muito bem o que pensar de toda aquela situação.

Passada meia hora, Gina chegou ao salão comunal da Grifinória, tomou um rápido banho e agradeceu por todas estarem dormindo, principalmente Ana, pois não estava muito a fim de falar com ninguém. Sentia-se agoniada com o que acontecera.

* * *

No outro dia, todos estavam no salão principal tomando o café da manhã.

Gina estava mais quieta do que o normal, totalmente sem fome: apenas brincava com a comida, fato estranhado por todos. Fred não agüentando mais a situação lhe perguntou:

- Está com algum problema, meu anjinho? Eu não gosto de te ver com essa cara. Foi alguma coisa que aconteceu e eu não estou sabendo?

Ela levantou o rosto e respondeu:

- Não foi nada Fred, apenas estou sem fome; tenho poções agora e, à noite, detenção. Meu dia vai ser maravilhoso!

Fred ficou quieto, sabia que tinha mais coisa ali; ela não se deixava abalar por algo tão simples.

Harry estava a seu lado comendo tranqüilamente. Ao vê-la se levantar, deteve-a pelo braço e lhe disse secamente:

- Gina, depois quero conversar a sós com você.

- Ok, até mais tarde.

Na mesa oposta, alguém os observava. Draco não tirava os olhos e não gostava do jeito de Harry tratá-la; sua vontade era de ir lá e começar uma briga com ela. Só pra ver se ela reagia pois o estava assustando, parecia um zumbi sem personalidade. Blaise olhou de um pra outro e, sem pensar duas vezes, disse:

- Preocupado com ela! Toma uma atitude e mude isso!

Virando-se bruscamente para o outro, com seu tom mais raivoso falou:

- Está vendo coisas demais, Blaise, vai cuidar da sua vida! – e saiu para sua aula de herbologia conjunta com a Grifinória.

Chegando na estufa, ele ficou quieto, na dele, prestando atenção na aula. Próximo a ele estava o trio.

- Hoje é o dia das coisas esquisitas acontecerem. Primeiro a Gina, agora olha o Malfoy, Rony; está próximo à gente e, até agora, não tentou fazer nada. Deve estar doente. Que coisa mais assustadora!

- Deixa pra lá, Hermione, melhor assim. Senão ele ia acabar na enfermaria de novo.

Draco escutou e se virou para eles apenas com um rosto raivoso. A aula estava no fim e ele passou pelos três, esbarrando em Harry.

- Ei, quer apanhar, Malfoy! – grita Harry – ele não se deixou abalar e seguiu seu rumo.

A manhã passou rapidamente e, após o almoço, Gina resolveu esperar por Harry no salão comunal. Mal ela chegara, ele entrou pelo retrato da mulher gorda e foi em sua direção, sentando-se a seu lado e suspirando profundamente, tomando fôlego. Virou-se para a ruiva e, ao tentar lhe dar um beijo, ela esquivou-se, fazendo-o acertar-lhe a bochecha.

- Gina, eu gosto muito de você, mas me explica uma coisa! O que você fazia sozinha com a doninha ontem à noite?

Seu coração disparou. "Essa não, ele sabe! O que eu faço! Não queria que ele descobrisse! Ah não!" Começou uma crise de choro; estava muito nervosa: as lágrimas saíam sem parar. Harry a abraçou, aninhando-a em seus fortes braços carinhosamente. Acalmou-se mais e então, começou a dizer:

- Ah, eu não queria, Harry... as cartas... as rosas negras... foi tudo ele! – e, assim, ela contou em detalhes tudo o que acontecera, mas omitindo o beijo com Draco.

- Mas eu vou socar aquela doninha, Gina, e sem a ajuda dos gêmeos. Faço questão de acabar com ele sozinho!

- NÃO! Quer arranjar detenção também, Harry? Chega, eu não quero mais confusão, por favor! Hoje é minha última detenção, pra mim chega! Não conta nada para os meninos.

- Você não vai sozinha pra detenção com aquele miserável; eu vou junto! Te levo e te espero!

"Ai, isso não vai dar certo!"

E assim ficaram abraçados, com Gina pensando em Draco enquanto beijava Harry.

* * *

**N/A: **bom, Harry soube pelo mapa dos marotos onde Gina estava e com quem. Depois ela lhe explicou e o fim...ih, Gina já está começando a ter outro em mente. Prometo, no próximo capítulo começa a detenção. Vocês devem estar bem ansiosos.

Baunilha: sim, os momentos Draco/Gina são bem engraçados mesmo.

Alessandra Leblack: sim, a vingança de Draco foi bem interessante.

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Draco foi direto, e pelo fim deste capítulo vc viu que ela não o esqueceu mesmo. Ah, que review pequena.

Annah Lennox: Gina está começando a ficar balançada entre os dois, e Draco está sempre demonstrando ciúmes na frente de Blaise.

Kika Felton-87: Draco se desculpou por ter ficado em choque com o que fez. Mas Blaise o está botando no caminho certo, não acha?


	11. Detenção – parte 1

**Capítulos 11 – Detenção – parte 1**

Blaise se levantou mais cedo, demorando um pouco no seu banho. Depois de pronto, dirigiu-se à cama ao lado da sua, sacudindo Draco. Estava decidido a agir; cansou do cabeça dura à sua frente.

- Anda; acorda seu folgado! Vai perder o café da manhã e a deslumbrante visão daquela ruiva arisca! Se você não quer, eu vou partir pro ataque.

Ele nem se mexeu, virou para o outro lado e encarou Blaise, levantou uma sobrancelha até que, aos poucos, assimilou o que ouvira.

- Está se divertindo muito, não!

- Não sabe o quanto!

Então, Draco, com todo seu mal humor, bateu a porta do banheiro, fazendo o outro rir e sair logo para o salão principal para tomar seu café da manhã. Sentou-se de frente para a ruiva e, não resistindo à toda a situação, deu-lhe uma piscada e um belo sorriso. Nesse instante, Draco entrou e viu tudo. Ao sentar-se do lado do amigo acertou-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

Na mesa da frente, Rony, intrigado com tudo, virou-se para um dos irmãos:

- Jorge, é impressão minha ou aquele sonserino, amiguinho do Malfoy, está tentando se engraçar com a Gina? E por que Malfoy bateu nele!

Nesse momento, Jorge, Fred e Harry se viraram e encararam Draco e Blaise, que não desviavam, mantendo o olhar. Harry era o pior, estava louco para bater em Draco; ia se levantar e tirar satisfação, mas Gina segurou seu braço e o arrastou para fora.

- Vamos embora, Blaise. Estou a fim de dormir na aula de adivinhação daquela picareta enquanto você vai ficar prevendo algo diabólico pro trio e fazer meu trabalho.

Mas ele estava apenas se enganando; não conseguira nem dormir na aula, ficara apenas divagando, pensando na ruiva. "Mas que merda, assim eu não agüento; Tenho que tirá-la da cabeça. Peraí, quando foi que, algum dia, fiquei assim por alguém? A única pessoa do sexo oposto que tem na minha cabeça é minha linda e amada mãe, então porque agora tem uma ruiva! A não ser que...ah, merda! Será que...ah, mas isso só pode ser um engano, não pode ter acontecido... estou apaixonado pela ruiva?" Meio assustado com suas conclusões, ele se levantou no meio da aula, chamando a atenção de todos e fazendo Blaise encará-lo de forma bem divertida.

* * *

Gina estava em sua aula de feitiços. Por mais que Ana a sacudisse ela não conseguia se concentrar; sua mente divagava. Para ela, nada mais importava: só quer que o dia terminasse logo para poder cumprir sua detenção e nunca mais ficar a sós com Draco.

Porém, esse se arrastava; pelo menos, logo chegaria o fim das aulas. Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, Ana alcançou Gina:

- Gina, amiga, o que foi aquilo hoje cedo? Por que aquele lindo do Blaise estava se ensinuando pra você? Está me escondendo alguma coisa?

- Eu sei lá, Ana. Cada dia entendo menos os Sonserinos. Nos vemos mais tarde, vou logo trocar de roupa e ir para a detenção.

Com isso, Gina pensava que poderia driblar Harry mas se enganara. O mesmo já se encontrava à sua espera no salão comunal.

"Droga! Me erra, Harry!"

- Ah. Oi, Harry! Vou tomar um banho e, então, iremos para as masmorras.

- Claro, Gina; estarei aqui te esperando.

Ela se apressou no banho; em vinte minutos desceu e encontrou Harry conversando com seus irmãos. Esse, ao notar um certo perfume de rosas no ar, virou-se para ela com um doce sorriso. Seu coração acelerou. "Eu tenho que esquecer Draco, mesmo que pra isso eu use o Harry! Ele é perfeito pra mim: meus irmãos gostam dele, ele me trata bem; eu posso me apaixonar por ele como antes, não vai ser tão difícil assim." sentia-se hipnotizada por aqueles lindos olhos verdes. Sem ter muito controle do que fazia e se esquecendo da presença dos outros, foi em direção a ele e lhe deu um suave beijo que logo foi se intensificando. Era algo tão inesperado que chocara seus irmãos; até Fred, que era mais liberal, ficara sem graça. Hermione não ligara, mas, notando a cara deles, resolveu interceder.

- Aham...Gina, sei que vocês se gostam; mas tem alguns ruivos transtornados aqui. Aliás, você não tem uma detenção a cumprir? Vai se atrasar!

Ela devolveu um olhar maroto. Ainda abraçada a um Harry agitado disse:

- Ih ih ih... Foi mau, meninos, mas esses olhinhos verdes acabam comigo! Ai,ai...

Os dois não deram tempo de resposta aos ruivos e saíram abraçados, rindo, pelo retrato da mulher gorda. Estavam quase próximos à sala de Snape, não percebendo que Draco quase os alcançava. Porém, a uma boa distância, que dava para ouvir a conversa dela com Harry.

- Cuidado com seus impulsos, ruiva. Eu podia ter me dado muito mal há uns instantes atrás e aí não ia sobrar nada de mim pra você!

- Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo! O grande menino-que-sobreviveu está com medo de uns ruivinhos indefesos que não fazem mal a ninguém! Conta outra, viu!

Harry não resistiu à provocação. Quando pararam frente à porta da sala de Snape, em vez de bater, ele a pegou de surpresa, prensando-a contra a parede ao lado em um longo beijo, correspondido a altura.

Draco, que estava parado logo atrás, fez cara de nojo. "Cicatriz miserável, solta ela. Quem deveria estar aí sou eu!...Peraí, no que eu estou pensando! Ei, tira a mão da perna dela, seu miserável. Ah, chega! Não vou ficar olhando isso, não!"

- Potter, sei que ela é gostosa, mas não é pra tanto! Larga ela!

O casal se separou sem graça, não prestando muita atenção no que ele tinha dito.

- Aliás, essa detenção é de dupla; você está sobrando aqui, cicatriz! Se manda ou eu te entrego pro Snape!

- Vai sonhando, doninha! Nem em sonho vou te deixar sozinho com minha Gina!

Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry prendeu Draco pelo pescoço contra a parede e lhe disse:

- Escuta aqui, sua doninha, vou deixar as coisas bem claras. Sei que você tentou pegar Gina com aquela história de rosa negra; vou ficar de olho em você. Se chegar perto dela, aprontar alguma coisa...

Gina se assustara com sua atitude.

Nesse instante, foram interrompidos por Snape, que abria a porta devido ao barulho. Rapidamente, Harry o soltou e se afastou, deixando o loiro tossindo e recuperando o ar.

- Potter, o que faz aqui? Está querendo ganhar uma detenção?

- Não, professor, apenas acompanhei Gina até aqui e ficarei aguardando para levá-la de volta.

- Que seja! Apenas não atrapalhe e fique do lado de fora, esperando. Agora, vocês dois, entrem.

Após passarem, fecharam a porta. Mal sabiam eles o que os aguardava; não era nada demais, apenas algo que mudaria muito a vida de ambos.

* * *

**N/A: **Blaise cansou de esperar Draco agir e resolveu se meter um pouco, brincando no inicio ao piscar a Gina, foi divertido.

Kika Felton-87: Gina não disse facilmente tudo a Harry, entenda uma coisa. Eles namoram, ela confia nele, por isso conta tudo a ele sem problemas. O Blaise se diverte muito provocando Draco. Quanto aos caps curtos lhe expliquei via MSN, por isso não demoro tanto a atualizar, para compensar.

Ginny Malfoy: A Gina é bem agitada mesmo.

Anna Lennox: Bom até Gina se decidir de vez, vai pegando os dois mesmo, hahha. Melhor eu ficar quieta.

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Ah, Harry não é grosseiro, tadinho, ele é fofo. Bom eu não diria que Hermione ficou assustada, ela é esperta. Nossa, isso que vc disse de Harry os deixar a sós, que a detenção não é dele, foi uma tremenda transmissão de pensamento. Viu como Draco disse a isso a ele!

Silver Moon: ah, Gina não é malvada, apenas elétrica. O Draco que é bobo de ficar no caminho.

Mekareh Malfoy: os momentos deles são ilários porque eles são perfeitos juntos, tem uma química e tanto.

Holly Potter: agradeço o convite mas faltou me passarem o site de vocês.


	12. Detenção – parte 2

**Capítulos 12 – Detenção – parte 2**

A sala estava mal iluminada, era um ambiente abafado pelas janelas fechadas. Snape se dirigiu à sua mesa e os dois jovens se sentaram de frente para ele. Passaram-se alguns minutos de um silêncio assustador, até que ele se pronunciou:

- Muito bem, Srta. Weasley e Senhor Malfoy! Já estou farto de vocês dois. Espero que hoje seja a última detenção de ambos, ou vão se arrepender muito. Não falo nem com o Diretor, procuro uma saída direto com os pais de vocês. E tenho certeza de que não querem que isso aconteça. – Lançou-lhes um olhar tenebroso, com um leve sorriso.

Os dois se olharam assustados. Draco jamais imaginou que um dia seria tratado daquela forma pelo diretor de sua Casa.

- Nesses dias andei dispensando os serviços do elfo doméstico que fazem a limpeza do meu quarto porque eu estava muito ocupado com assuntos da escola. Então vocês dois vão dar uma geral lá; inclusive no banheiro. Sem usar magia, têm duas horas e nem um minuto a mais para acabarem tudo; enquanto isso, vou ficar por aqui preparando as aulas de amanhã. Passado o tempo, vou lá verificar e dispensar vocês. Como não quero que saibam o caminho para lá, peguem ao mesmo tempo essa pena em cima da mesa que é uma chave de portal que programei; e tratem de tudo, deixei os produtos de limpeza por lá também.

Mal tocaram na pena e chegaram ao centro do quarto de Snape, que estava um verdadeiro caos.

- Eca, que nojo! – disse Gina, revirando os olhos.

- Tá reclamando do quê? Nada que você já não tenha feito antes!

- Grosso!

- Não começa, ruiva; estou apenas dizendo a verdade. Eu não quero perder tempo e nem ficar na sua presença; então você cuida do banheiro enquanto eu dou um jeito aqui no quarto.

- Desde quando você me dá ordens!

- Está vendo aquele armário ali? Está cheio de poções perigosas; se você derrubar alguma acidentalmente nem queira ver o que vai lhe acontecer! Mas se faz tanta questão de limpar ali...

- Tá bom, doninha, já entendi. – E saiu de cara amarada com os objetos trouxas de limpeza na mão, deixando para trás um loiro com um leve sorriso.

Ela demorou cerca de quarenta minutos para lavar o banheiro. Quando o terminou ficou satisfeita com o que via. Ao ir ao quarto, notou que Draco também já tinha terminado tudo e estava deitado na cama de casal de Snape, fitando o teto, descontraidamente. Mal sabia ela que nesse momento ele travava uma forte batalha interna.

"Saco! O que ela viu naquele cicatriz idiota? Eu não posso perder essa chance aqui com ela, é tudo ou nada. Que se dane! Não tenho nada a perder mesmo. Não vou aceitar não como resposta: vou ser curto, grosso e direto! Será minha, ou eu não sou um Malfoy!"

Ela o achou quieto demais. Depois de por os produtos no chão, aproximou-se lentamente até seu lado. Então, ele virou o rosto e a encarou, sem dizer nada, olhos nos olhos. A ruiva se assustou e corou levemente, fato percebido por ele que sorriu levemente e, sem perder tempo, pegou em sua mão e puxou-a para si, fazendo-a cair em cima dele. Passou uma mão em sua cintura, prendendo-a junto a si e passou a outra por seu rosto, suavemente; sempre com o olhar fixo no dela, tentando enxergar o que se passava através de suas expressões faciais.

- Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo!

- Isso! – Sem pensar duas vezes, ele a puxou pra si, beijando-a, tentando demonstrar carinho e lhe passar segurança. Ela gostou e sorria levemente ao se separarem.

Rapidamente, ele a virou na cama, ficando por cima. Ela puxou seu rosto em busca de outro beijo, agora mais intenso e, com as mãos dele a percorrer seu corpo, deixando-a em chamas. Mas foi tomada por um surto de juízo e o empurrou para o lado, levantando-se da cama.

- Definitivamente não era pra isso ter acontecido! Qual é a sua Draco?

Ele sorriu maliciosamente para ela, ainda deitado na cama com as mãos cruzadas embaixo da cabeça no travesseiro.

- Hum.. então, agora sou Draco pra você! Não é mais doninha ou Malfoy?

- Por Merlin! Joguem-me no St. Mungus: eu estava beijando um Malfoy!

- Deixa de drama, ruiva; você queria tanto quanto eu! Correspondeu e gostou!

Nesse instante, ele se levantou da cama, ficando de frente para ela. "É agora, ela não me escapa! O que um Malfoy quer, ele consegue!"

- Eu gosto de você, ruiva! Por mais difícil que me seja admitir, mas eu estava enlouquecendo só de pensar nisso: não consigo te tirar da cabeça. Você é muito geniosa, mas me atrai como nenhuma garota conseguiu algum dia. Fica comigo, me aceite, me deixe ser tudo em sua vida.

Ela estava assustada; jamais imaginou que poderia ser correspondida, que não era coisa de sua cabeça. Ele, realmente, estava se declarando a ela. "Ah, Harry, me perdoe, mas não consigo mais enganar a mim mesma."

- Draco, eu...

E, nesse instante, Snape apareceu usando outra chave de portal. Os dois se afastaram e disfarçaram.

- Muito bem. Hora de voltar e espero que tenham aprendido a lição.

- Sim, Sr. professor Snape.

Draco e Gina pegaram novamente na pena e, em segundos, estavam de volta. "Nunca pensei que um dia poderia odiar tanto o Snape, diretor da minha própria Casa! Miserável!"

Gina não disse nada; apenas o olhou intensamente, virou-se e abriu a porta. Ao passar por essa, fora surpreendida por Harry que lhe pegou no colo, fazendo-a dar uma risada gostosa. Enquanto ficaram assim, por sob o ombro de Harry ela encarava intensamente aqueles lindos olhos azuis acizentados. Nenhum deles ousara desviar o olhar e assim permaneceram até se separarem e rumarem para suas Casas.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu adorei tudo neste cap mas a parte que mais gosto são os pensamentos de Draco: "É agora, ela não me escapa! O que um Malfoy quer, ele consegue!"

Protesto: **ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**, cadê sua review do cap 11! Me abandonou, fiquei triste com você.

Naniguedez: ai tadinho, não diga que meu Draco é mane! Neste capítulo ele agiu, foi com tudo pra cima da Gi, o que achou? Draco foi direto com ela, não tem nada mais a ver com vingança. É Harry é o máximo também mas pelo visto não balança mais o coração dela.

Annah Lennox: que é isso! Gi não pegou Blaise, esse é das leitoras! O que achou do momento DG?

Alessandra Leblack: Gina se decidir por um deles? Acho meio difícil, a escolha dela já está bem clara.

nathyzinha malfoy: Meu Draco mandou dizer que não é mole, viu!

Kika Felton-87: é, Draco deu um chega pra lá no Harry por ter ficado indignado de o ver com sua Gi! Harry não é possessivo, está apenas cuidando do que ele acha ser dele, hahahaah.

Nessinh Malfoy: valeu por ler a fic.


	13. Quadribol

**Capitulo 13 – Quadribol**

Draco chegou a seu quarto e, depois de um demorado banho, deitou-se em sua cama, mas não dormiu. Fitava o teto pensando na ruiva. Blaise, que o esperava, sentou-se em sua cama, de frente para o loiro, e perguntou:

- Vejo que se decidiu! E então? falou com ela? Ou perdeu pro Potter?

- Qualquer dia esse seu jeito sádico de se divertir vai lhe render uma boa surra, Blaise!

- Até parece. Como se eu fosse um coitado desprotegido que não sabe se defender! Agora deixa de enrolar e conta logo! Senão eu pergunto pra ela amanhã!

Draco se levantou e sentou-se em sua cama, encarando o outro.

- Está bem! Eu admito: estou apaixonado pela ruiva; falei tudo pra ela, mas, no momento da resposta, o Snape apareceu e cá estou eu. Satisfeito! Agora não me enche; vai dormir e me deixa!

- Hahahaha, está bem. Mas amanhã temos a primeira partida de quadribol contra a Grifinória. Quero só ver você e a ruiva; vai ser muito divertido! Aproveita o jogo e desconta essa frustração no Potter!

E Draco foi dormir, pensando nesse detalhe que seu amigo disse. "É, Potter, amanhã vou me divertir muito, hahahaha".

* * *

- Pronto, ruivinha, chegastes sã e salva ao sofá do salão comunal da Grifinória, sentada no meu colo – dizendo isso, o jovem puxou o rosto para um beijo, mas ela desviou e se levantou – Ei, aonde você vai?

- Dormir Harry, estou muito cansada e amanhã, temos jogo. É melhor descansarmos.

E subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino, com a cabeça a mil. "Eu realmente gosto do Harry, mas por que eu não consigo correspondê-lo mais? E o mais importante: por que aquele loiro não sai da minha cabeça? As palavras dele, foram tão intensas naquele momento...se Snape não tivesse aparecido o que teria acontecido?...Ah, chega; vou dormir!"

* * *

Sábado de manhã, todas as casa estavam agitadas e ansiosas pelo tão esperado jogo entre Grifinória e Sonserina; todos em peso torciam para a Grifinória. O dia não amanheceu limpo, caía uma tempestade horrível.

Jordan começou a apresentar os jogadores da Grifinória; que iam entrando pelo campo:

- E eis os favoritos, galera! Nosso apanhador número um de toda Hogwarts e capitão, o cara mais desejado da escola, mas que, de acordo com fontes, foi fisgado por uma ruivinha: Harry. Artilheiras maravilhosas e uma sendo a tal ruivinha: Virgínia, Angelina e Ana. Batedores infernais: Fred e Jorge. Por fim, nosso goleiro: o rei Rony! Isso mesmo, gente, gritando!

- Por mais que eu esteja acostumada já com isso, sinto um frio na barriga enorme antes de cada partida!

- Eu sei, Gina, sinto o mesmo! Não se preocupe, vou pegar o pomo de ouro e dedicar a você, minha ruiva!

- Vejam, gente: na ponta extrema as cobras ardilosas de toda Hogwarts. O apanhador: Draco; artilheiros: Blaise e blá, blá blá.

- JORDAN! Que falta de respeito é essa com os jogadores?

- Desculpe, professora Minerva.

Madame Hooch estava no centro do campo. Soltou a goles, os dois balaços e o pomo de ouro.

- Muito bem meninos, quero um jogo limpo. Apertem as mãos e comecem o jogo! – ela montou em sua vassoura e começou a observar o jogo que se iniciava.

Draco apertou bem forte a mão de Harry enquanto encarava Gina, que não desviou o olhar e torceu para os seus irmãos não perceberem.

Todos os jogadores montaram em suas vassouras. Harry em sua nimbus tentava avistar o pomo do alto, sendo seguido de perto por Draco.

- É isso aí, gente. A chuva não dá trégua aos nossos amados jogadores da Grifinória! Mas vejam! o que foi aquilo? Que roubada de bola incrível: nossa ruiva tomou a goles das mãos de Blaise! voou em disparada ao aro do inimigo e que lance! ela marca dez pontos, de cara! É isso, linda! Ah, cuidado, fofa: atrás de você... uhhhh, essa doeu só de olhar gente. Crab desviou um balaço na barriga dela, que malvado! Mas esperem, vejam só: ele mal fez isso e os gêmeos lhe acertam na cabeça com o outro balaço! Hahahaha, é isso aí, gêmeos; não deixem barato! Ih, se distraíram com a vingança e Goyle dribla Angelina e Ana; vai mirar o aro de nosso rei, mas errou; é isso aí, Rony! Ele pega a gole e passa rapidamente à Angelina, que abaixa a cabeça pra não se atingida, enquanto Fred intercepta o balaço e o lança de raspão na cabeça de Draco, que lhe xinga de volta. Angelina aproveita a deixa e marcar mais uma.

- O ritmo do jogo é acirrado, ambos estão empatados, cento e cinqüenta pontos, quem pegar o pomo ganha o jogo! Vamos lá, gente, achem ele!

Harry apertou a visão, em meio à chuva conseguiu avista o pomo; disparou em sua direção com Draco logo atrás, mas escutaram um grito agudo. Gina fora atingida pelos dois balaços e estava em queda livre para o desespero de todos. Harry não se importou e pegou o pomo. Ao se virar, viu Draco voar de forma assustadora; nunca o vira forçar o limite de sua nimbus 2000, e ele conseguiu. Chegou a tempo de pegá-la e aninhá-la em seus braços, suavizando a queda de ambos.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu adoro a conversa de Blaise e Draco no início e mais ainda quando o loiro diz a ele: "Qualquer dia esse seu jeito sádico de se divertir vai lhe render uma boa surra, Blaise!" Ah, e sem contar no fim, quando ele força sua nimbus e salva Gina, ah não percam por nada o próximo capítulo, vai super show.

Anna Lennox: sim, foi um final bem sinistro né! Depois dela ficar com Draco, nos braços de Harry encarava o loiro.

Christy: ah, tadinho do Harry, não diz isso.

nathyzinha malfoy: bom eu só te digo para aguardar o próximo capítulo, vai ser decisivo.

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: oba, vc voltou a mandar reviews! É, Snape merece um corretivo. Mas e o fim deste cap 13, quando Draco não pensa duas vezes em abandonar o jogo e ir salvar Gina? Gostou?

Juliana Slytherin: sim, terminou nessa cena de Gina no colo de Harry e encarando Draco! Ahahahah. Ah, sua imagem da cena foi perfeita, é isso mesmo que eu queria passar. Você conhece Angel, que Angel!


	14. Assumindo sentimentos

**Capitulo 14 – Assumindo sentimentos**

Todos comemoraram a vitória da Grifinória das arquibancadas e o fato de Gina estar bem. Mas, para o casal, era como se o barulho e a presença das pessoas ao redor não importassem. Só enxergavam um ao outro e não viam que Harry já estava no chão, indo na direção deles junto com os outros ruivos e o outro time.

- Você está bem, ruiva? Machucou-se? – disse suavemente, enquanto passava a mão, carinhosamente em seu rosto.

- Estou, graças a você; nem sei como agradecer. Aliás, eu sei sim.

Sem pensar duas vezes, e se esquecendo de onde estavam, Gina o puxou para um beijo intenso, apaixonado e verdadeiro.

"Ih, é melhor eu me preparar para o pior!" – pensou um Blaise cansado.

Todos que comemoravam o fim do jogo pararam, em choque com a cena no meio do campo. Harry, furioso, gritou:

- GINA!

Antes que ela pudesse, responder Draco se levantou e deu o primeiro soco, derrubando-o no chão e deixando-o com um filete de sangue na beirada da boca.

- Isso foi por ter preferido o pomo à ela, seu idiota! Ainda diz que a ama; que piada!

Os gêmeos iam se meter indo ao encontro de Draco, mas Blaise fôra mais rápido e os derrubou no chão, gritando a todos ali presentes.

- Ninguém se mete ou vai se ver comigo; isso é entre os três!

* * *

Da arquibancada, Snape soltou um leve sorriso. "Que divertido, nunca pensei que um dia veria um Malfoy e uma Weasley dessa forma! Esses dois me surpreenderam." Minerva ia se levantando para ir ao local da confusão, mas Snape a segurou pelo braço.

- Não, deixe-os! Eles não são mais crianças, têm que aprender a resolver seus problemas; e, convenhamos, já estava na hora dessa rixa toda ter um fim. Quero ver o Potter se dar mal.

Minerva, furiosa, voltou a seu lugar. Do lado, Dumbledore soltou um leve sorriso.

* * *

- Draco, espera... – disse Gina, tentando acalmar a situação, puxando-o pelo braço.

Ele se virou para ela e falou:

- Não, ruiva, eu não me importo mais em dizer a verdade. – virou-se para Potter - Eu gosto da ruiva e, pelo que você viu, ela me corresponde; então se manda que você está sobrando na nossa relação!

- Relação! Hahaha, que piada de mal gosto, doninha; vê se acorda!

- Tenho cara de quem brinca com essas coisas, cicatriz? Por que você acha que eu a salvei, heim? Porque eu a amo; vê-la em perigo me deixou transtornado. Não queria que ela se machucasse.

Harry ficara em choque; virou-se para Gina e perguntou:

- Gina, me diz que isso tudo é mais uma armação dele, uma mentira!

- Não, Harry, eu só consigo ter Draco em meus pensamentos, não posso mais me enganar, te usar; desculpe – e ela abraçou Draco, buscando conforto e proteção, ato totalmente correspondido.

- Eu não aceito isso, Gina: eu é que te amo.

Perda, abandono, tristeza. Tudo isso era uma ponta dos sentimentos que invadiram Harry. Ele se levantou do chão e foi embora; acompanhado pelos irmãos dela que, devido ao choque, não disseram nada. Rumaram para o salão comunal, mas sem vontade alguma de comemorar.

Blaise ficara muito feliz por ter visto a atitude corajosa de seu amigo. Claro, não deixou de ser uma grande ironia, pois coragem é o forte dos Grifinórios, não dos Sonserinos.

* * *

- É, Draco, só mesmo essa ruivinha pra lhe tornar corajoso! Não quer emprestar ela, não?

Dessa vez não ouviu resposta, apenas um leve toque em seu ombro.

- Valeu o apoio, Blaise; nem quero pensar no que os irmãos dela fariam comigo se você não tivesse interferido.

Gina olhou para os dois e começaram todos a rir ela correu em direção a eles e os abraçou, choro misturado à chuva.

* * *

- Realmente, esses jovens me surpreenderam! Quem poderia imaginar? Ah, mas a cara do Potter foi marcante!

- Severo! Acho que eles vão precisar de apoio, depois converso com eles – repreendeu Minerva.

* * *

Passado um tempo, saíram os três abraçados, com Gina entre os dois. Passaram tranqüilamente pelos corredores vazios e pararam em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda.

Blaise não perdeu a oportunidade e deu um beijo na bochecha de Gina; Draco não se importou.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la e ajudá-la, ruivinha; qualquer coisa é só falar comigo. Se você se cansar dessa doninha sem graça, estarei à disposição – disse, usando seu ar mais sensual.

Gina apenas riu, achando graça de toda a situação e adorando o jeito divertido de Blaise.

- Gina, infelizmente, eu tenho que ir. Quero que saiba que qualquer coisa é só me mandar uma coruja que eu venho lhe ajudar – disse Draco, preocupado.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e se despediu dele com um longo beijo, feliz por ter assumido seus sentimentos.

* * *

**N/A: **E então o que acharam? Logo de cara Draco preocupado com a segurança da Gina, depois o agradecimento dela; aí Draco dá o primeiro soco, hahaha. Depois a atitude de Blaise...Snape se divertindo com a desgraça alheia. E finalmente estão juntos, o que acharam! Heim?

Dedico esse capítulo totalmente a minha amiga de MSN **Annah Lennox** por ter postado o cap 7 de **Rosa Inglesa** o qual amei tanto!

Thaty Shinoda: sim, Draco foi o primeiro a sentir algo.

Silver Moon: Blaise ganhou mais uma fã!

Annah Lennox: se no cap anterior vc já tinha forte devoção por Blaise neste então ele agora é todo seu, hahahaah.

Luisa 'Weasley': exato, Gina é um conjunto do melhor que cada um de seus irmãos tem, o convívio com eles fez isso a ela.

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: sim, agora os dois estão juntinhos e é pra valer, nada vai abalar essa relação...ai chega, falei demais. Eita transmissão de pensamento viu! Blaise te ouviu e salvou Draco de apanhar de uma turma de ruivos.

Jullia Malfoy: teve um super action agora, que tal?

Jessy Malfoy: ah sim, Blaise sabe tirar qualquer informação de seu amigo Draco, até mesmo o fazer confessar o que sente por Gina! Ah, minha nova amiguinha do MSN!

Rebeca Maria: Draco e Gina na floresta, algo selvagem! Hum... gostei disso. A declaração de Draco é tudo! O que achou deste capítulo?


	15. Novo despertar

**Capitulo 15 – Novo despertar**

Ao entrar no salão comunal da Grifinória, percebera que ele estava vazio; todos já se tinham retirado menos uma pessoa que, com certeza, a aguardava. Estava sentado no sofá em frente à lareira; virou-se para ela e a chamou para se sentarem juntos.

- Fred, eu...

- Espera, meu anjinho, deixa que eu falo primeiro. – Tomou um longo suspiro e então começou: – Eu estava desconfiado que você estivesse escondendo algo, que tinha alguma coisa errada no seu comportamento desde que começou aquela história de pergaminho e rosas negras. Agora entendo que você estava se envolvendo com o Malfoy. Eu sei: nossas famílias se odeiam, mas aquelas suas brigas com ele nada mais eram do que a fina linha entre amor e ódio sendo partida. Sim, eu imaginei que algo desse tipo ia acabar acontecendo entre vocês, e estou aqui pra dizer que, por mais difícil que me seja admitir, eu te apoio, ruivinha! Vou tentar fazer os outros compreenderem que seu coração pertence a outro, não ao sapinho! Ah, e espero, sinceramente, que depois disso eu passe a ser seu irmão preferido e não o metido a gostoso do Gui!

Gina não conseguia parar de fazer suas lágrimas caírem; simplesmente se jogou nos braços de Fred e lhe encheu de beijinhos. Soltou-se dele e, quando chegou ao primeiro degrau das escadas que dão acesso ao dormitório feminino, Fred lhe alcançou e a segurou pelo braço. Essa se virou pra ele:

- O que foi?

De início, ele não disse nada, mas seu rosto demoníaco demonstrava que boa coisa não era; alguma ia aprontar.

- Sabe, ruivinha, em todos esses anos aqui eu desenvolvi uma teoria.

- Teoria? Do que você está falando?

- É que nenhum garoto consegue subir as escadas do dormitório feminino porque ele vira um escorregador e nos derruba. Eu acho que um jovem consegue se tiver acompanhado de uma garota. Seja um anjinho e me deixe testar sim?

- Hahaha. E porque eu deveria concordar? Já pensou se der certo e Hermione descobre que eu faço parte disso? Estou ferrada com ela, isso sim!

- Te juro que não lhe entrego; vou virar lenda em toda Hogwarts! Além do mais, sempre quis saber como aquela gata da Angelina dorme... – disse com seu ar mais travesso.

- Ah, então é isso? Se for para aprontar, eu concordo!

Rapidamente, ele carregou a ruiva nas costas, pisou degrau por degrau até chegar ao topo, todo feliz. Colocou-a no chão e, em silêncio, conduziu-se até o dormitório do sétimo ano. Entraram e viram que todas dormiam tranqüilamente. Gina, não querendo confusão, foi-se para o seu quarto cuidar de sua vida.

Fred achou a cama de Angelina; de cara gostou muito da visão, pois percebeu que ela era daquelas que se mexiam muito. Os cobertores estavam no chão, deixando exposto todo seu corpo; ela usava um baby doll curtinho e sensual. Ele mostrou um leve sorriso maroto. Então, se sentou do seu lado , pôs uma mão em sua cintura e a outra acariciava seu rosto, fazendo-a acordar. Ficaram se encarando e, sem pensar duas vezes, ele a beijou intensamente. Separaram-se.

- Até que enfim descobriu como subir aqui, ruivinho!

- Sim, mas agora tenho que ir.

- Nos vemos por aí, Fred!

E ele saiu cuidadosamente para seu dormitório, sem pensar em nada.

No outro dia, contou aos seus irmãos onde esteve, mas não como conseguiu. Era claro que não acreditaram muito, até que na hora do café da manhã, ele praticamente gritou para Angelina, que estava na outra ponta da mesa:

- Angelina, te beijei bem ontem à noite, em sua cama?

Ela não se acanhou e, de imediato, respondeu:

- Claro, meu gato!

Todos se assustaram e tentaram, a todo custo, arrancar a informação de Fred de como conseguira tal proeza; mas ele não contou, e se divertia muito com toda a situação.

De repente, o clima ficou pesado; um silêncio assustador. Todos olhavam em direção à porta para ver o que provocara isso e notaram o novo trio de Hogwarts entrar, fazendo-se notar por todos. Draco, abraçado por Gina, e Blaise ao lado deles. Fred suspirou enquanto seus outros irmãos quase tiveram um surto; Harry os encarou sem desviar o olhar de Draco enquanto Hermione segurava Rony. Ana acenou com a mão para sua amiga Gina, toda feliz.

Essa exalou segurança enquanto sentava-se sossegada entre os dois rapazes mais cobiçados de toda Hogwarts. Sim, ela estava na mesa da Sonserina, sem se importar com quem não gostava. Totalmente alheia ao que acontecia ao seu redor, enquanto tomava seu café da manhã ficara trocando carinhos com Draco. Blaise os observava com um leve sorriso.

Passados alguns minutos, Fred se levantou e foi em direção à mesa da Sonserina. Pareceu que todos deixaram até de respirar para presenciarem o que achavam ser uma briga sem igual; mas se enganaram. Ficaram chocados com a cena. O trio se levantou, ficando de frente para Fred, o qual estendeu a mão a Draco, que aceitou.

- Olha, Draco, cuida bem do meu anjinho ou ferro com você! Torno sua vida um inferno!

- Não tenho medo de você, seu gêmeo miserável!

- Ai, que gracinha! – disse Gina, enquanto contornava a mesa e abraçava Fred.

- Draco, meu amigo, sinto lhe informar que você agora ganhou toda a família dela de brinde! hahahahaha

- Não enche, Blaise!

Do lado oposto, Rony furioso disse a Jorge e Harry:

- Aquele traidor vai ver só...

* * *

**N/A: **Eu adoro o início, aquela conversa fofa de Fred com Gina!

Kika Felton-87: Draco foi bem rápido, não deu tempo de Harry fazer nada quando lhe deu o primeiro golpe.

Anna Lennox: hum...orgulhosa é! Draco mostrou que tem atitude, afinal de contas é um Malfoy! E cada vez mais MEU Blaise sobe no seu conceito. Seu soldado romano! Hahahah sei, to sabendo...tudo a ver com um certo Marco Antônio em Roma ontem como veio ao mundo!

Jullia Malfoy: claro que com toda a ação, Snape tinha que se divertir!

nathyzinha malfoy: o Blaise é muito divertido, sempre instigando Draco a agir.

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: ah, vc está querendo ser a nova professora de adivinhação! Gina agüentar gritarias! Eu acho que neste capitulo ficou bem claro o que vai acontecer. Ela tem o Fred, não precisa da Mione. Esquece, o Draco é da Gina e o Blaise é meu.

DannyPotterGranger: Bom, Draco é um Malfoy e sonserino ardiloso, sabe quando e onde agir.

Maiah: agora o triângulo está se desfazendo!

Luisa 'Weasley': acertou, Harry vai sofrer muito.


	16. Aceitação

**Capitulo 16 – Aceitação**

Durante as aulas, tudo o que se ouvia eram comentários sobre o mais novo casal de Hogwarts: alguns contra, mas a maioria a favor e admirados pelo amor ter unido um Malfoy e uma Weasley.

Ninguém algum dia sonhara que o eterno ódio entre duas famílias tão tradicionais do mundo mágico chegaria ao fim de forma tão inusitada.

Era fim de tarde no salão comunal da Grifinória, que estava lotado. Gina desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino com uma curta saia jeans, uma blusinha vermelha de alcinha bem justa e uma sandália. Tentara passar desapercebida, mas não conseguira. Em frente ao sofá da lareira, foi barrada por Harry, Jorge e Rony. Fred estava na mesa estudando junto com Hermione e, ao verem a confusão que já se armava, levantaram-se para irem em seu socorro.

- Aonde você pensa que vai vestida desse jeito Gina? Encontrar aquela cobra? Ah, mas não vai mesmo! – começou Rony.

- Trate de subir de volta ao seu dormitório mocinha! – completou Jorge.

- Gina, eu te amo. Você é dona do meu coração, volte pra mim! Eu vou te fazer muito feliz! – implorou Harry.

- Isso mesmo, sua desnaturada! Trocar o Harry pelo Malfoy? Onde você está com a cabeça? - Rony

- Parem de querer mandar na minha vida! Eu faço o que eu quiser! – tentou Gina, em vão, se defender – Agora saiam do caminho que eu quero passar, senão eu derrubo todos vocês!

Hermione se colocou ao lado de Rony enquanto Fred pousava a mão suavemente no ombro de Gina.

- Pode ir, meu anjinho; deixa que com eles eu me acerto!

- Te adoro, Fred! – beijou-o suavemente no rosto e saiu pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

- Sai do caminho, Fred! Como você pode aceitar isso? Que coisa mais absurda! Eu vou lá agora pegar aquele miserável. – gritou Rony.

Hermione o segurou e não o deixou dizer mais nada.

Fred soltou um suspiro.

- Arf. Seu bando de cabeças duras. Escutem aqui: nosso anjinho não é nenhum bebê inocente e desprotegido; nós sabemos muito bem que ela pode se cuidar e se defender porque foi isso o que lhe ensinamos. O ódio que ela demonstrava por Draco era muito intenso, sabemos que disso ao amor é um passo. Bom, aconteceu! Fazer o quê! Ir contra e ganhar seu desprezo ou ser a favor e ver no que vai dar? Eu sou a favor de ver nosso anjinho feliz! Agora, se vocês são egoístas e não querem deixá-la ser feliz o azar é de vocês.

- Mas... – disse Harry.

Fred não esperou resposta; voltou à mesa, junto com Hermione, para seus estudos, deixando todos pensativos.

* * *

Gina caminhava para a área próxima ao lago quando avistou um loiro de costas. Aproximou-se dele e, em seu ouvido, sussurrou:

- Oi, minha cobrinha!

Ele se virou e abraçou-a. Ela retribuiu, derrubando-o na grama. Ficaram assim se beijando por um bom tempo, até que três vultos os cercaram.

- Ah, não de novo! Que saco! – disse uma Gina indignada, enquanto se levantava e puxava Draco para junto de si. Ela se sentou em seu colo em uma pedra – Falem logo e se mandem.

- Sabe, anjinho, por mais que odiemos esse ser que se encontra junto a você, chegamos a um consenso de lhe deixar em paz. Siga com sua vida; não vamos nos meter, mas, se ele vacilar por um segundo, acabamos com ele!

- Ei, Rony, rei dos perdedores, não fale como se eu não estivesse presente ou lhe dou um chute na bunda!

- Fica na sua, Malfoy – intercedeu Jorge.

- Sabe, Gina, eu continuo gostando muito de você, mesmo que você não tenha me escolhido. – Harry se aproximou dela e lhe deu um longo e apertado abraço, deixando um certo loiro furioso. Aproveitando-se da aproximação, sussurrou em seu ouvido: – Qualquer coisa, estou aqui pra lhe ajudar; e vou sempre lhe esperar que volte pra mim.

Ela nada disse, apenas deixou uma solitária lágrima sair.

Depois disso, os três se afastaram, deixando o casal sozinho.

- Gina, seus irmãos são sinistros. Caso o Pottinho tentar se engraçar pra você, eu bato nele.

- Bobo! Foi o jeito deles te aceitarem! E se você os achou sinistros espera até conhecer Gui e Carlinhos!

- Hum... dispenso, meu interesse é apenas em você!

E voltaram a se beijar de forma doce e gentil. Algo totalmente inesperado para ela, que já estava se acostumando com o seu jeito intenso.

* * *

**N/A: **Gina tem todo o apoio de Fred, que não vascilou ao enfrentar os irmãos no início para ajudá-la.

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Fred pode até apoiar Gina mas nunca vai perder seu jeito danado de ser, sempre vai aprontar por aí. E se você acha que ele agüentou bem, espera até Gui e Carlinhos saberem vai ser bem agitado.

Amanda Pires: pronto, está aí mais um cap.

Maiah: será que acabou mesmo o triângulo? Harry vai ficar de braços cruzados vendo sua Gina com Draco!

Luisa 'Weasley': sim o Fred é bem fofo e danado.

Annah Lennox: hahahaha ta gostando de Roma, sei... É, Fred é o preferido de Gina, não tenha dúvidas.


	17. Nuvens negras

**Capitulo 17 – Nuvens negras**

Sábado de manhã, Gina praticamente pulou da cama e, terminando de colocar seu vestido florido, chegou uma coruja imponente que pousara suavemente em sua cama, lhe estendeu a patinha para que fosse retirado o pergaminho com a rosa negra. Mas ela não foi embora, ficara à espera de uma resposta.

"Vamos ver o que ele me escreveu."

'_Gina,_

_Não sei quanto a você, mas pra mim tudo o que estamos tendo é uma grande novidade._

_Jamais imaginei que algum dia pudesse sentir por alguém o que sinto por você._

_Com amor, _

De seu Draco.'

Rapidamente, ela pegou seu tinteiro e, nas costas do pergaminho, escreveu a resposta.

'_Doninha,_

_Assim como acontece com você acontece comigo também. Só tenho você em meus pensamentos._

_Não penso mais em tentativas de aprontar contigo. Bom, não mais naquele sentido malvado._

_Beijos,_

De sua Gina.'

Ela enrolou cuidadosamente o pergaminho na pata da coruja, que o levou de volta a seu dono.

No instante em que a coruja entregou a Draco a resposta, Gina entrou no salão principal para seu café da manhã, sentando junto com seus irmãos e Ana.

Do lado oposto, mal Draco pegara o pergaminho, Blaise o tomara de suas mãos e lera descaradamente, até que o outro o tomou de volta e lhe deu um tapa na cabeça.

- Ei, estava apenas lendo sua correspondência, sabia? Sou responsável em parte por sua vida! Estava só vendo de quem era e verificando seu conteúdo pra ver se não era perigoso pra você.– disse Blaise, de forma bem divertida.

- Deixa de ser cara de pau. Isso era pessoal, sabia? – Depois de ler sua carta, ele se levantou e fez um sinal a Gina, que entendeu que era para segui-lo. Ninguém percebeu, apenas Blaise, após um tempo, levantou-se para segui-los.

Ele chegou primeiro à biblioteca. Ficou alguns minutos sentado em uma mesa afastada à espera dela. Quando deu por si, ela estava sentada em seu colo, ambos entregues a um beijo profundo e delicioso, mas foram interrompidos.

- Hum, hum. Sei que aí deve estar bom, mas é melhor você se segurar Draco. Não acha que estão indo rápidos demais não!

Gina se levantou, ficando ao lado dele com uma cara bem sapeca enquanto Draco furioso respondeu:

- Qual é a sua, Blaise? Paciência tem limite, a minha então...e eu te conheço, você não veio aqui pra estragar meu amasso com Gina.

Dessa vez, Blaise não respondeu nada; soltou um suspiro e sentou-se com uma cara bem séria em frente a ele.

- Olha, Draco, eu estou preocupado com um detalhe muito importante que você esqueceu. Sei que a guerra terminou, mas tem a família dela e a sua. Acha que vão aceitar numa boa vocês dois juntos? Ela envolvida com um filho de comensal preso? Isso vai ser um baita escândalo. – Então ele voltou ao seu ar maroto e virou-se pra Gina – Bom, se ela tivesse tido mais bom gosto e escolhido um cara de classe, boa família, como eu...

- Blaise, se você continuar essa frase, lhe jogo uma maldição agora; e não me importo de Gina estar olhando.

- Até parece que eu ia ficar quieta olhando; se enxerga, sua doninha abusada!

- Hahaha! Eu sabia, Draco, essa garota não vacila. Mas, pela sua cara, aposto que já pensou em algo. Vamos, diga!

- Tá bom. Gina, querida, eu simplesmente vou aparecer na sua casa no Natal, lhe assumir na frente de seus outros familiares; depois te apresento à minha mãe e seja o que Merlin quiser! Ah, e de quebra, se o Pottinho estiver em sua casa arranjo confusão só pra bater nele.

- Nossa, que plano! Por isso que seu amigo é loiro, Blaise! – tripudiou Gina, revirando os olhos.

- E eu não sei; isso aí vive me dando trabalho. Ah, Gina, esquece ele, vai; me dá uma chance. – lançou-lhe um olhar sedutor, pegando sua mão e beijando-a suavemente.

Draco se levantou para atacar o amigo, mas Gina foi mais rápida e o derrubou no chão.

- Uh. Essa doeu só de olhar. – disse Blaise.

Novamente, em meio a uma forte sensação de deja vu, Draco lhe passou uma rasteira, fazendo-a cair em cima de si. Os dois riram pela situação e, sem se importarem com a presença de Blaise, ficaram trocando beijos e carinhos ali mesmo no chão.

* * *

**N/A: **Acho tão fofa a troca de cartas via coruja de Draco e Gina, e no fim Blaise e Gi tirando uma com a cara do loiro. Ah gente a fic tá na reta final, acaba no cap 21. Agora deixa eu ir responder as reviews enquanto vejo a nova série da Sony. Posso saber porque a Srta. ChunLi Weasley Malfoy não me mandou review do cap 16? Dedico este capítulo (como prometido) a Jessy Malfoy. Ela fez uma entrevista comigo, quem quiser ler vá ao site dela (tirem os espaços):

h t t p / jessyfelton . zip . net/

Tania Malfoy: valeu por ler minha fic.

Rafinha M. Potter: oi fofa, eu vi seu comentário na minha entrevista, valeu! É, tive um baita surto de inspiração quando determinei a psique de cada personagem. Ah, mesmo o Blaise tendo interrompido Draco e Gina neste cap, vc ainda gosta dele? A cena de Draco salvando Gi te fez lembra A noiva da serpente? Nossa, que honra, porque eu amo aquela fic também. Você está certinha, Harry não vai ficar quieto, aguarde. Gui e Carlinhos? Ih, nem queira saber o que vai rolar...

Annah Lennox: sim, Harry vai aprontar futuramente. Hahahaha gostou de Roma? Sei... quer é Marco Antônio, uh adorei ele ontem, deu um chega pra lá naquela jesebel e foi ajudar César no combate, afinal ele tava seco por lutar...uh chega, isso aqui é uma fic, não Roma.

Amanda Pires: continue a ler a fic.

Kika Felton-87: Gi o chamou de cobrinha de novo!

Maiah: ah, já decidi a muito tempo! Vai ser Blaise, hahahaha.


	18. Véspera de Natal

**Capitulo 18 – Véspera de Natal**

O fim do ano chegou e com ele o recesso de Natal. A escola ficara quase toda vazia; muitos alunos foram passá-lo com suas famílias. Todos os Weasleys embarcaram, assim como Malfoy, Harry e Hermione.

Gina e Draco conseguiram ficar a sós depois que esse praticamente chutou Blaise para fora da cabine, mandando-o parar de querer sempre segurar vela. Ela se divertia muito com toda essa situação, pois sabia que ambos eram grandes amigos, apesar dessas brigas bobas e, de certa forma, já o considerava seu amigo também.

Ela estava sentada no canto enquanto ele deitado com a cabeça, confortavelmente, em seu colo, recebendo um cafuné gostoso.

- E, então Draco, o que faremos agora? Vai mesmo colocar aquele seu plano maluco em funcionamento?

- Vou sim, ruivinha. Primeiro, vou à minha casa falar com minha mãe, o que não vai ser tão complicado assim e, depois, quando você menos esperar, apareço em sua casa, de surpresa!

* * *

Na outra ponta, em outra cabine, se encontravam os outros Weasleys, Harry e Hermione.

- Por Merlin! Até quando vai ficar com essa cara, Harry? Não vai aceitar nunca ter levado um chute do meu anjinho? Ela não te quer; aceite! – disse um Fred indignado.

- Não mesmo, Fred, e quer saber? Vou adorar passar o Natal na sua casa, sozinho com ela, sem aquela doninha pra me atrapalhar!

Jorge dorme encostado na janela. Hermione sussurra para Rony:

- Isso não vai dar certo!

- Pense por outro lado! Teremos um Natal bem agitado! – respondeu um Rony maroto, levando um tapa de Hermione em seu ombro.

A velocidade do trem foi diminuindo conforme chegavam à Estação. Todos saíam e logo Gina viu Draco indo embora com sua mãe enquanto Gui veio em sua direção, buscá-los porque seu pai e sua mãe estavam fazendo os preparativos para o Natal.

Gina correu em direção a Gui, que lhe abraçou carinhosamente.

Todos seguiram para dentro do carro e rumaram à toca.

Chegando lá, depois de se acomodarem, meio que para se divertir Fred soltou:

- Gui, Carlinhos, tenho uma grande notícia para contar a vocês! O meu anjinho está namorando! E é coisa séria!

Os dois estavam jogando xadrez bruxo. Gui engasgou seu refresco de abóbora e o cospiu na cara de Carlinhos.

- Que nojo, Gui! – disse Carlinhos, enquanto limpava seu rosto.

- E você permitiu uma coisa dessas, Fred! Quem é o cara? É de boa família!

Gina apareceu na sala, olhando Fred de cara feia, que nem ligou e respondeu:

- Hahahaha. Você não faz idéia do quanto! Pode-se dizer que é o melhor partido do mundo mágico e puro sangue!

De forma bem ingênua, Gui arriscou:

- Ah, então só pode ser o nosso Harry Potter!

Harry que estava quieto lendo no sofá interveio ao ouvir seu nome.

- Quem me dera, Gui; mas ela tem muito mal gosto, fazer o quê!

- Peraí, gente, se não é o Harry; então quem é! – perguntou Carlinhos, intrigado.

- Fred, essa conversa já rendeu demais; ou você cala essa sua boca ou eu detono com você! – interferiu uma Gina alterada, com alguns objetos próximos sendo quebrados devido à sua fúria.

- Gina, mais cedo ou mais tarde vão descobrir; seria melhor você deixar eu contar! Não vê que estou preparando terreno para o baque não ser tão forte!

- Agradeço a ajuda, mas ele vai vir aqui daqui a alguns dias e se apresentar pro resto da família. Então fica quieto na sua e não se mete!

Harry franziu o rosto. "Essa, não! É melhor eu agir logo! Tenho que reconquistá-la!"

* * *

**N/A: **Que maldade Draco, chutar Blaise do vagão para ficar a sós com Gina! Quase que Fred conta tudo, eu adoro essa parte, e Harry que agir!

Rafinha M. Potter: queria estar no lugar da Gi, né! Você conseguiu enumerar bem todas as qualidades de Blaise, assim fica impossível não o perdoar por ter interrompido o casal e por ter ficado segurando vela neste capítulo. Bom, não foi ainda dessa vez que Harry agiu, mas te garanto, ele não vai ficar quieto. Valeu por gostar da minha entrevista. E este capítulo, o que achou?

Annah Lennox: Draco soube agir na hora certa! Quanto a Roma fiz uma pesquisa histórica para lembrar os fatos importantes, a série começou no fim do 1° triunvirato, podemos falar mais via MSN.

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: eu conheço esse termo, drakei-pooh, é da fic que está sendo traduzida, deflorando Gina Weasley, que eu adoro também! É, a lerdeza de Draco tem tudo a ver com a cor dos cabelos dele.


	19. Compreensão Materna

**Capitulo 19 – Compreensão Materna**

Draco chegou com a carruagem mágica, ajudou sua mãe a descer e rumaram abraçados para dentro da mansão, sentando-se no sofá de frente para a lareira.

- Meu filho, nunca te vi com esse rosto tão tranqüilo; seus olhos estão diferentes, têm um brilho...

Ele nada respondeu, apenas sorriu de forma marota à sua mãe. Então se deitou no sofá e ficou recebendo carinho dela, em seus cabelos e rosto.

- Adivinha, mãe!

- Você não me engana! Esses olhos, sorrisos...conheceu uma garota! Estou certa?

- Isso mesmo!

- E aposto que é coisa séria; se apaixonou! Ah, não acredito! Meu menino está amando!

- Estou, mas quando meu pai souber em Askaban vai me amaldiçoar até a última geração dos Malfoys! Isso se não me deserdar antes!

- Por que, querido? Por acaso é uma sangue-ruim? humana ou de má família!

- Até você, mãe! Não é nada disso! Ela é sangue puro, de família antiga, também; mas... bem, deixa eu contar logo! É uma Weasley! Pronto, falei!

Ela ficou muda por uns cinco minutos, totalmente em choque. Draco a olhou intensamente, tentando descobrir por suas feições qual seria a sua reação. Indefinido, nada; não conseguia enxergar. Era como se estivesse se olhando no espelho. Podia esconder emoções tão bem quanto ele.

Narcisa deu um longo suspiro e então começou.

- Sabe, meu filho, eu realmente levei um grande susto. Sei do ódio entre os Malfoys e Weasleys, mas, se ela foi capaz de se apoderar dessa forma de seu coração, então algum valor essa garota deve ter. Por isso, quero conhecê-la, e se for o destino ficarem juntos para acabar de vez com essa briga, que seja! Que Merlin os abençoe! Seu pai não sai mais de Askaban, o dia em que você se formar passará a cuidar de todos os negócios da família, então não se preocupe com ele.

Draco, ainda deitado no colo de sua mãe, tomou a mão com a sua e a beijou suavemente, como uma forma de gratidão por tê-la a seu lado.

Então, ele se levantou e rumou para seu quarto; ia tomar um bom banho e, no fim da tarde, iria à Toca. Sim, estava disposto a acabar logo com essa tortura.

"É incrível como, em tão pouco tempo, me apaixonei por aquela ruivinha. Mesmo tendo um gênio terrível não consigo mais viver sem ela. Me sinto vazio e triste sem sua presença, seu perfume de rosas, seus beijos, carinhos. É melhor eu tirar esse sorriso besta da cara e enfrentar de vez o resto da família dela. Aliás, tenho pena do Pottinho se eu o vir por lá."

* * *

Era fim de tarde e todos os Weasley se encontravam fora da Toca, jogando quadribol; até mesmo Hermione estava assistindo o jogo, junto com os pais dos jovens, menos Harry, que estava na toca, sentado na poltrona, perdido em pensamentos. "Como vou agir com ela, o que eu faço?" Então ele não escutou mais o barulho do chuveiro, mas o som da porta do quarto dela se fechando e não pensou duas vezes: subiu as escadas e bateu na porta.

- Pode entrar; já terminei de me vestir! – disse Gina, sentada de frente para a penteadeira, terminando de pentear seu cabelo.

Harry entrou e sentou-se na beirada da cama, encarando-a intensamente pelo espelho. Essa se virou e colou-se ao seu lado, olhando-o intrigada.

- Sabe, Gina, preciso muito ter uma conversa com você; não dá mais para adiar!

- Não, Harry, eu...

Ele pôs o dedo indicador nos lábios dela, calando-a.

Nesse instante, alguém loiro bateu a porta da frente da Toca, mas como não obteve resposta, ele entrou assim mesmo e, guiado pelo som de vozes conhecidas, subiu as escadas, parando ao lado da porta. Tentando manter seu inexistente autocontrole, ficou apenas escutando.

"Ah, mas se esse cicatriz tentar alguma coisa com a minha ruiva eu entro lá e acabo de vez com ele!"

* * *

**N/A: **a parte de Draco com sua mãe é ótima, depois ele chega a toca e escuta Harry e Gina...

estrelinha W.M: bom, acho difícil o Harry ficar quieto.

Annah Lennox: ah, tadinho do Harry, entenda ele. Tinha Gi e a perdeu para seu inimigo, não tem como aceitar.

Kika Felton-87: vixe, mais uma; estão todas bravas com o Harry, melhor eu me esconder depois deste capítulo...

Rafinhaha M. Potter: é, quase que Fred conta tudo. Ai, Harry...

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: olha, quanto a Gui e Carlinhos não garanto nada, a coisa vai ser muito feia, totalmente fora de controle. Agora chega, falei demais.

Elizabeth Malfoy II: vai por mim, Draco não tem nada de mole, aguarde! Ele vai ter muita ação na Toca! E aí, conseguiu postar sua fic? Quer ajuda?


	20. Flagrante

**Capítulo 20 – Flagrante**

- Me escute, sim; é só o que lhe peço. Eu não agüento mais ficar longe de você, é como seu eu estivesse sendo torturado com a pior das maldições imperdoáveis. Podemos estar na mesma casa, mas ao mesmo tempo, estamos muito longe um do outro: lhe tenho ao meu lado e não posso lhe tocar, lhe abraçar, lhe beijar, lhe provar o quanto eu te amo, Gina. Esqueça o Malfoy; ele só está brincando com seus sentimentos. Eu sou o cara certo pra você; vê se entende isso de uma vez por todas!

Dizendo isso, ele a segurou e foi se aproximando.

A essa altura, saíam muitas lágrimas dos olhos de ambos. Mas, em um gesto rápido, foi empurrado por ela, que se levantou, ficando de costas para ele.

- Não, Harry, entenda! Eu gostei de você também, mas não gosto mais. Aos poucos, fui me apaixonando por Draco; é ele que eu amo agora, com todas as minhas forças. Jamais me afastaria dele, nem que toda minha família fosse contra; e não é você que vai fazer isso. Saia agora do meu quarto e nunca mais toque nesse assunto ou vai perder a minha amizade, também.

Harry não se conformou e, em um gesto rápido, levantou-se e a abraçou carinhosamente por trás.

- Saia, Harry, não quero ser mal educada com você; me solte, sim?

Pronto, aquela fora a última gota, mas, como bom sonserino, iria manter a aparência, por mais que quisesse voar no pescoço do outro. Entrou no quarto e ficou parado no batente da porta de braços cruzados, olhando os dois.

- Muito bem, Pottinho, já deu seu recado, levou outro chute; agora se manda antes que EU lhe chute! A ruiva é minha, não sua! – ele disse, usando seu tom mais frio e sarcástico possível.

Gina não pensou duas vezes: foi em sua direção e abraçou-o calorosamente enquanto lhe sussurrava:

- Obrigada, minha doninha! Meu herói!

Ele passou a mão em sua cintura e se beijaram apaixonadamente na frente de Harry, que deixou rolar uma única lágrima, entendendo finalmente não ter mais chances com a ruiva.

Achavam que tudo estava perfeito, mas, de forma rápida, Draco foi arremessado por um feitiço para dentro do quarto de Gina, parando próximo a janela. Mal se levantara, levou um forte golpe no tronco sendo arremessado pela janela e parando no meio do campo no quintal, onde instantes atrás ocorria a partida de quadribol.

- Gina, Harry, vocês estão bem! – perguntou Carlinhos.

- Aquele filhote de comensal te feriu meu anjinho! – indagou Gui.

Um silêncio mortal tomou conta do quarto de Gina que, de tão furiosa, não disse nada, apenas desceu correndo as escadas, seguida por todos.

Ela o avistou meio desnorteado, levantando-se do chão; estava lhe abraçando quando seus outros irmãos lhe alcançaram. Fora tudo tão rápido que só conseguira sentir Gui lhe puxando e a jogando nos braços de Carlinhos. Os gêmeos tentaram dizer algo, mas Rony não deixou, queria se divertir.

- O que pensa que estava fazendo com o meu anjinho, Malfoy? – gritou Gui.

- Seu miserável. Eu sou o namorado da Gina, azar seu se não gostou do que viu; vai se acostumando porque você vai acabar vendo muito mais que isso!

- Ora, seu...

E foi certeiro na direção dele; ia lhe dar um soco, mas Draco foi mais ágil e lhe arremessou longe, usando um golpe de karatê.

Gina correu e ficou entre os dois.

- Agora chega disso, Gui! Ficou louco! Como ousa atacar meu namorado dessa forma, perdeu o juízo?

- SEU O QUÊ! – gritam Carlinhos e Gui enquanto os outros riam da situação.

Hermione ajudou Gina a levar Draco para dentro enquanto os pais deles apareceram na porta, atraídos por toda a confusão e assustados com tudo.

Conduziram-no até o quarto de Gina e deitaram-no na cama dela.

- Saiam todos daqui, agora! – gritou Gina.

Todos saíram indignados. Fred sussurrou a Gui:

- É, Gui, definitivamente, agora EU sou o irmão preferido! Se ferrou nessa!

- Seu gêmeo infernal, vai ver só! Era isso que você ia nos contar? – devolveu Gui.

Todos desceram para a sala, menos Gui e Carlinhos, que ficaram encostados à parede, ao lado da porta do quarto de Gina. Eram teimosos e não queriam assimilar a idéia de um Malfoy e uma Weasley juntos, ainda mais sozinhos em um quarto.

* * *

**N/A: **Até que Harry disse coisas fofas a Gi no início, mas seu coração é de Draco e finalmente ele entendeu! Ah, eu falei, Gui e Carlinhos iam pegar Draco, hahahaha. Ai, o próximo é o último capítulo, eu vou chorarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr e muitas de vocês vão ficar bravas comigo, lá lá lá. Infelizmente não podemos mais responder reviews na fic, então não esqueçam de deixar seu email. Ah, e quem viu HP 4, **EU QUERO SER A MURTA, EU QUEROOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

* * *

**29/11/05 - Bom, tem um leitor que deixou uma review e não deixou email nenhum pra mim lhe responder, então Zargon eis sua resposta:**

**Eu acho que antes de tudo vc tinha que ter lido a fic desde o capítulo 1, pois lá tem um aviso que explica tudo que vc não entendeu, vou postar ele abaixo pra vc ler:**

**"– Ignorem o que ocorre com os gêmeos no 5º livro.**

**– Gina está com seus 15 anos de idade, fazendo o 5º ano da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Seu irmão Rony, junto com Harry, Hermione e Draco estão no 6º ano e os gêmeos estão no 7º ano.**

**– A guerra já aconteceu, terminou com a vitória da Ordem e de Harry!"**

**Não tem nada de estranho na fic; Vou te dizer o que é uma fanfiction: são histórias escritas por fãs de algum livro, anime, etc... Ele pode fazer o que quiser com os personagens. Se um fim não lhe agradou ele reescreve de acordo com seu gosto e não o dos outros. O que vale é a diversão de poder criar algo novo, inédito e curtir isso. :) Alguns gostam e outros não. E da próxima vez deixa um email e não uma review sem fundamento.**


	21. Família Weasley

**Capítulo 21 – Família Weasley**

Gina se sentou na cama, ficando próxima a Draco. Mantiveram-se encarando por um tempo, sem dizer nada. Então caíram na risada; ela deitou-se a seu lado e se aninhou nos braços dele.

- Bela entrada a sua, minha doninha. Mas eu fiquei impressionada com aquele golpe que você deu em Gui e muito intrigada. Você podia ter feito aquilo comigo uma vez em que brigamos lá em Hogwarts, por que não o fez?

- Mas a resposta é muito simples. Eu sempre lhe disse que não pego pesado com garotas, então eu jamais lhe machucaria daquela forma, minha ruivinha. Mas eu acho bom você sair de cima de mim que está doendo, tenho a impressão de que me quebraram algumas costelas.

- Ai,sinto muito. – ela se levantou e pegou sua varinha, rapidamente curando todos os ferimentos.

- Agora, sim; estou perfeito novamente. – lhe disse, lançando um sorriso maroto. Ela retribuiu e, sem tempo de fazer mais nada, ele a puxou pela cintura, rapidamente mudando de posição e ficando por cima, encaixe perfeito de corpos. Em seguida, um beijo intenso e profundo.

Do lado de fora.

- Gui, percebeu que não ouvimos mais as vozes do casalzinho?

- Sim, Carlinhos, e vou agir agora.

Gui usou sua varinha e abriu a porta do quarto da irmã. Carlinhos entrou e perdeu a voz ao vê-los em tal situação na cama dela.

- Mas não tem medo mesmo do perigo, não é, seu Malfoy desgraçado! Solte ela, agora! – grita um Carlinhos alterado.

Draco soltou um suspiro e sussurrou à moça:

- Saco, lá vamos nós de novo!

- Mas eu já estou de saco cheio de vocês dois. Conseguem ser piores do que o Rony. Saiam do meu quarto agora. Vamos todos para a sala resolver isso de vez. – disse uma Gina decidida.

- Hum. Minha ruiva tem pulso firme. Gostei de ver – debochou Draco.

Todos estavam na sala predominando um silêncio mortal, com Draco e Gina abraçados; ele lhe sussurrou:

- Antes que eu me esqueça, minha mãe nos aceitou e quer lhe conhecer!

Ela lhe sorriu docemente, mas foram interrompidos por Fred.

- Aprecio essa visão linda de vocês dois juntos, mas vamos logo ao que interessa.

- Tá bom. Mãe, Pai, meninos, eu e Draco estamos juntos. Sei que Carlinhos e Gui levaram um grande choque, porém eu gosto muito dele. Sim, não esqueci que ele é um Malfoy e eu uma Weasley, mas e daí? Isso não tem nos impedido de sentir o que sentimos um pelo outro.

Draco beijou-lhe suavemente o rosto e, então, disse de forma imponente, demonstrando toda sua fina educação:

- Sinto muito pelo mal entendido; não tive a intenção de chegar aqui e brigar com Gui e Carlinhos. Eu realmente gosto de Gina, estamos namorando há um bom tempo e pretendo continuar com ela.

Rony lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

– Não, Rony, eu não estou brincando com ela, não é meu brinquedinho – continuou Draco.

- Mas, filha, você é muito jovem pra ter algo assim tão sério com alguém, ainda mais com um Malfoy – interferiu Sr. Weasley, de forma bem suave.

- Deixa disso, Arthur, até parece que você e eu não nos divertíamos em Hogwarts. E os gêmeos e Rony estão com ela por lá; se realmente fosse terrível os dois juntos eles já teriam nos avisado. – disse Molly, de forma firme.

- Deixa eu traduzir esses dois. Está bem, Malfoy, permitimos o relacionamento de vocês, mas estaremos sempre de olho. – disse Fred, recebendo um olhar terno e carinhoso da irmã como forma de agradecimento.

Passada toda a tensão, a família dispersou-se, deixando Draco e Gina a sós na varanda. Ele não perdeu tempo e, mal se sentaram abraçados, disse algum feitiço desconhecido por ela e uma rosa negra caiu suavemente em seu colo.

- Sabe, ruiva, você mudou minha vida completamente. A cada dia me sinto mais apaixonado. Nunca me imaginei um dia dizendo isso pra alguém, mas a verdade é que, bem... eu te amo! Aceita se casar comigo quando terminarmos Hogwarts?

Ela chorou emocionada e, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele colocou um anel de brilhante no dedo da mão direita.

Gina o agarrou pelo pescoço e lhe encheu de beijinhos.

- Eu também te amo, minha doninha, e quero passar minha vida toda a seu lado.

- É, dessa vez, ganhei o melhor de todos os prêmios; e na cara do Pottinho! – disse de forma debochada.

Ficaram abraçados, curtindo o momento e olhando para a rosa negra. Com nostalgia, começaram a se lembrar de como eram antes um com outro, brigas terríveis e, depois, ele com um plano que se iniciara com uma rosa negra e mudara a vida de ambos. Transformaram amor em ódio. Provaram a todos que estavam mesmo juntos, que o que sentiam um pelo outro era puro e verdadeiro, assim como a beleza daquela rosa negra.

**FIM **

* * *

**N/A:** Draco enfrentou novamente Gui e Carlinhos e de quebra o resto da família, e agora foi tudo definitivo. E então, o que acharam do final? Gostaram? Querem minha cabeça?

Bom, a próxima fic a ser publica é Casualidades do Destino, também uma DG.


End file.
